Amor por equivocacion
by Caaamy-chan
Summary: Universo Alterno. Sakuno conoce a Ryoma de la peor manera imaginable y es obligada a cambiar su estilo de vida por un error cometido por este. ¿El comienzo de un nuevo amor o de una cadena de sufrimientos? RyoSaku
1. Capitulo 1: Llegaste a mi vida por error

Mi segundo fic :3 aunque el otro aun no lo termino n.n, esta vez es un universo alterno, inspirado en la época de la restauración Meiji (no saben cuánto he **estudiado** para que lo que escribo no sea un invento :Z) donde los samuráis aun existían. Tengo toda la idea en la cabeza pero cuesta ponerlo en palabras :S las que escriben fics lo saben . Bueno ojalá les guste y cualquier sugerencia me la hacen llegar mediante una review.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor por equivocación.<strong>

Capitulo 1: Llegaste a mi vida por error.

_*****__"Aun no sé si debiste haber entrado en mi vida… Si no estuvieras estaría con mis padres, o quizá casada con algún niño rico que mi familia creyera conveniente para mí. La vida que cualquier chica desearía, pero ahora que te conocí, estoy completamente segura de que nunca me podré separar de ti…"__*****_

Hay veces en que uno no puede controlar lo que sucede. Simplemente pasa, trae cambios, aunque no siempre favorables. Sakuno, una joven mujer que vivía tranquilamente en una cómoda mansión, con sus padres en un periodo de guerras, aunque con la promesa de que traerían la paz. Pero cierto sujeto de mirada gatuna hizo que su vida diera un drástico giro, cambiando todo para siempre.

-Madre, Padre, que sucede… que fue ese ruido ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, RESPONDAN DE UNA VEZ! –_gritaba desconsoladamente una joven mujer de cabello rojizo y mirada carmesí._

-Queda alguien… -_dijo la voz de un hombre, totalmente desconocido que hizo que un gigantesco terror la embargara, pero sin saber porque fue directamente hacia el sonido._

-¿Quién está ahí?-_dijo con miedo en la voz. Sabía que no podía ser nadie bueno, en el mejor de los casos, era un ladrón, entonces le daría dinero y se iría, pero en el fondo de su ser, Sakuno sabía que sus problemas no terminarían tan fácilmente._

-¿Qué hace una chica en casa de un noble, fshhhh? –_dijo otra voz. Sakuno no sabía qué hacer, pero sus piernas no le respondían, seguían avanzando involuntariamente, hasta que llegó al lugar de donde provenían las voces. La visión no fue nada agradable_

-¡NOOO!-_ un grito escapo de sus labios y fue seguido por un desconsolador llanto. La joven de mirada carmesí se derrumbó, literalmente y se arrastró adonde yacían sus padres, sin vida. Pero se detuvo antes de llegar, se quedó mirando a un hombre de físico envidiable, mirada ámbar, felina y penetrante, llena de odio y rencor, vestido con un kimono gris y esgrimía una katana manchada en sangre. -_¿Por qué…? –_suplicó por una respuesta al hombre que la miraba amenazadoramente, mientras por sus mejillas fluían las lágrimas que demostraban la profunda tristeza que sentía._

-Echizen, yo me encargo de esto. –_dijo Kunimitsu Tezuka, un hombre joven de porte respetable, el pelo verde opaco y ojos cafés, que le dieron un poco más de seguridad a Sakuno. Por lo menos no veía en la mirada de este hombre la sed de sangre que veía en el anterior. Llevaba un kimono color tierra. -_¿Quién eres?-_preguntó Tezuka._

-Ry-Ryuzaki Sakuno, hija de Ryuzaki Hiro y Ryuzaki Ren-renka. –_dijo Sakuno tartamudeando por el miedo, mientras seguía llorando por la pérdida de sus padres._

-¿Ryuzaki? Fuji, no se llamaba Akimoto Kenji. –_dijo Tezuka algo nervioso._

-Si, al parecer Ryoma a cometido una pequeña equivocación y dejado de paso a una chica huérfana… un inconveniente sin mucha importancia, solo debemos dejarlo así… ¿No crees Echizen?-_dijo _Syūsuke_ Fuji, dejando ver una fría y calculadora mirada azul. A ojos de Sakuno era un hombre en el cual no se debía confiar por nada en el mundo, ya que en su mirada se mostraba una frialdad, crueldad y sed de sangre espantosos, aunque no se podía decir que no era guapo, ya que poseía un físico muy bien cuidado y el kimono celeste que usaba lo hacía verse aun más atrayente. Aunque existen ranas venenosas muy coloridas…_

-Exacto, pequeño error, otra huérfana, solo vámonos. –_dijo Ryoma sin importarle que la chica estuviera presente. Sakuno simplemente estaba agachada al lado de los cuerpos de sus padres, llorando y rezando para que encontraran el camino al cielo._

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?, si no nos vamos rápido tendremos que dormir a la intemperie otra vez. –_dijo Kikumaru Eiji, un pelirrojo muy inquieto vestido de un llamativo kimono color rojo, aunque al momento de ver los cadáveres y a la chica, se puso serio y preguntó. -_¿Por qué mataron a una mujer… y quién es esa?-_lo último lo dijo apuntando a Sakuno, que ni cuenta se dio._

-Fue culpa de Ryoma. –_dijo Fuji sin rodeos._

-Que van a hacer con la chica. –_dijo el pelirrojo._

-Lo mejor sería terminar con ella, la vida es muy complicada en estos tiempos, le estaríamos haciendo un favor. –_dijo Ryoma mirando despectivamente a Sakuno. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que asesine a alguien inocente solo por su orgullo. El no conocía la frase "cometer un error" Tenía que hacer todo perfecto._

-¿Por qué…?-_dijo la chica rompiendo su silencio, aun derramando lágrimas._

-Que cosa. –_respondió fríamente Ryoma._

-Mi madre… mi padre… ¿Por qué les hiciste esto? Ellos no eran malos… -_dijo Sakuno antes de que se le quebrara la voz._

-La vida no es justa mujer. –_ dijo Fuji desenvainando su katana. –_Yo puedo terminar el trabajo… la verdad odio usar la katana pero como hay poco espacio es más fácil. –_dijo apuntando con la espada a la chica. Sakuno al momento de darse cuenta el serio peligro en el que estaba se acercó un poco más a sus padres y cerró los ojos. –_Lo siento. –_dijo Fuji._

-No importa, me voy a reunir con mis padres, arigato. –_dijo sonriendo. Fuji al ver esta sincera sonrisa dudó en si tenía que matarla o no._

-Espera un momento, puede que haya otra solución. –_dijo Kaidoh. Él es un hombre de aspecto amenazador, alto y delgado, pero muy musculoso. Mantiene siempre una expresión de odio en el rostro y hacía constantemente un extraño sonido, como imitando a una serpiente. Vestía un kimono verde y lleva al cinto una katana y un Tant_ō_._

-¿Y cuál sería? –_dijo Fuji, envainando nuevamente la katana._

-¿Y por qué no acabaste con la mujer? –_preguntó Ryoma._

-Tú empezaste esto, creo que sería mejor que lo termines tú. –_dijo Fuji mientras salía de la casa._

-Mada mada dane…- _dijo Ryoma._

-Silencio Echizen, la verdad es que no es justo acabar con la vida de esta mujer, primero matamos a su familia y ¿Ahora a ella sin razón alguna? –_dijo Tezuka a modo de orden._

-La vida no es justa, lo sabemos mejor que nadie. –_dijo Ryoma envainando su katana._

-¿Entonces se va con nosotros? –_dijo Eiji corriendo hacia Sakuno, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperando su muerte. –_No te haremos nada, ven con nosotros.

-¿Q-qué? Irme con ustedes… No puedo. Ustedes asesinaron a mis padres… No los puedo perdonar, solo mátenme, por favor. –_dijo lentamente Sakuno, mientras nuevamente un llanto silencioso se apoderaba de ella._

-Ven, ella solo quiere morir, ¿Por qué no le concedemos su petición? –_dijo Ryoma poniendo una mano sobre su katana._

-Eh dicho que no. Ella se viene con nosotros hasta que encontremos una solución. Kaidoh, tu y Momoshiro vayan a enterrar a los cuerpos, Echizen, no toques a esa mujer, Eiji, convéncela de que lo mejor es que nos acompañe. Yo iré a ver las opciones que tenemos con Inui. –_ordenó Tezuka. La habilidad para liderar es natural para él._

-Hoi-Hoi. –_dijo Eiji y tomó en brazos a Sakuno, que no se resistió porque sabía de ante mano que no tenía posibilidades._

-Como digas capitán, fshhh.-_dijo Kaidoh mientras salía a buscar a Momo._

-…-_Ryoma no dijo nada, solo salió de la casa._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Eiji fue el último en abandonar la casa, con Sakuno en brazos. La llevó hasta donde tenían amarrados los caballos y la dejó en el suelo. Ahí se encontraba Oishi, seguramente el más indicado para hablar con Sakuno en un momento así. A ojos de Saku, era el hombre más amable que había visto hasta ahora. Su mirada compasiva la hacía sentir un poco mejor, pero el hecho de que portara una espada lo hacía lucir tan amenazador como los otros._

-¿Cómo te llamas? –_preguntó Oishi acercándose a Sakuno._

-Ryuzaki Sakuno.-_dijo tímidamente esta._

-Lo siento… al parecer uno de los nuestros ha cometido un error y… -_empezó Oishi._

-Lo sé, pero… el error que cometieron fue de…asesinar a la persona equivocada… ustedes son uno asesinos, ¿Cierto?

-En realidad nosotros somos samuráis. –_dijo el pelirrojo._

-Eiji, somos Rōnin, ya no tenemos un señor. –_le contradijo el samurái de mirada amable._

-Y es mucho mejor, no me gusta servirle a nadie. –_sentenció el pelirrojo._

-¿Sa-samuráis? Pero… los samuráis usan armaduras, y no hablan mal de sus señores, y… -_decía Sakuno, algo confundida por tanta información y tan poco tiempo._

-Las armaduras no nos servían de nada, es mucho más efectivo luchar así, además, los Shōgun no sirven para nada, este sistema feudal solo trae anarquías e injusticias, por eso ahora somos partidarios independientes para la Restauración Meiji. –_dijo Oishi._

-Creía que los samuráis estaban en contra de la restauración… que quedarían sin beneficios… -_empezó Sakuno hasta que fue interrumpida por Eiji._

-Eso no importa, solo luchamos por lo que nos parece justo.

-¿Y por eso asesinaron a su señor?-_dijo con odio en la voz. Este cambio en la actitud de la mujer impresiono un poco a los samuráis._

-No lo matamos, todos nosotros, el escuadrón Seigaku no estábamos cuando hubo un ataque de los ishin shishi. Todo el ejército murió, al igual que el Shōgun. –_dijo Oishi._

-Y es mucho mejor. Íbamos a intentar a entrar a los ishin shishi, pero decidimos seguir a Tezuka y luchar por nuestros propios principios.

-No puedo… _-empezó Sakuno._

-¿Qué cosa? –_dijo el samurái de mirada amable acercándose a la mujer. Sakuno apenas estaba murmurando._

-…perdonarlos. –_dijo Sakuno antes de quedar inconsciente._

-Creo que Kaidoh y Momo terminaron. Es mejor que la mujer no vea la tumba de sus padres cuando despierte. Lo mejor es irnos cuanto antes. –_dijo Oishi mientras subía a Sakuno en un caballo y le indicaba a Eiji que subiera con ella._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Después de que terminaran de hacer las tumbas, todos subieron a los caballos y comenzaron a cabalgar, pero como iban con Sakuno no lo podían hacer muy rápido_

_Al cabo de unas horas había oscurecido y tuvieron que detenerse para descansar. La chica hace un par de minutos que había despertado y recién estaba recordando todo lo sucedido anteriormente_

-¿Dónde estamos?-_pregunto Sakuno, mientras se bajaba del caballo. Estaba muy asustada. Esos hombres eran los asesinos de sus padres, además todos estaban armados. Sabía que si hacía algo mal acabaría muerta._

-Eso no te importa. –_dijo Ryoma mientras improvisaba una tienda de campaña._

-Podrías ser un poco más gentil con ella, Ryoma. Ha sufrido mucho.- _dijo Kawamura._

-Por eso mismo debimos haber acabado con ella. –_dijo clavando sus orbes ámbares en los carmesí de la chica, causando un estremecimiento en esta._

-No seas tan frio pequeñín. –_dijo el pelirrojo mientras encendía una fogata. Cuando el fuego estuvo encendido y las tiendas hechas, Sakuno se acostó en una tienda y los integrantes del escuadrón Seigaku se sentaron alrededor de la fogata a decidir qué hacer con la chica._

-Deberíamos dejarla en algún convento e irnos, ¿Para qué complicarnos tanto?- _dijo Fuji._

-Creo que es una buena idea. –_dijo Kaidoh._

-A quien le importa lo que pienses tú, Mamushi. –_dijo Momo, tratando de provocar a Kaidoh._

-Serás…-_empezó Kaidoh._

-Deténganse. Momoshiro, acaso tienes una mejor idea. –_cuestionó Tezuka._

-No lo sé… es bonita, podría trabajar de prostituta o algo así… -_dijo Momo._

-Eso no lo merece ninguna mujer digna. –_dijo con preocupación Oishi._

-Ahí va la mamá de Seigaku…- _murmuró Momo, aunque todos lo escucharon._

-Ya sé, ya sé… ¡Tengo la solución perfecta! –_dijo muy entusiasmado el pelirrojo._

-¿Y cuál sería esa? – _pregunto el capitán._

-Que sea una geisha, es menos degradante que ser prostituta, además es muy linda, estoy seguro de que la aceptarán. –_dijo Eiji sonriendo._

-Pero ya tiene como 16 o 17, no creo que la acepten en ninguna okiya. _–dijo Inui, mientras preparaba algún tipo de medicina._

-Pero es muy linda, además estoy seguro de que aprendería rápido.-_dijo Eiji algo decepcionado._

-Creo que en Kioto hay una señora que buscaba una geisha que fuera tímida, servicial y bonita, ¿Qué mejor que esa chica? –_dijo Inui._

-No la conoces, podría perfectamente ser diferente a como parece. Solo que estaba tan asustada que no decía nada. –_dijo Ryoma sin ningún interés._

-En todo caso vamos a ir por esa región, si en ningún lugar la quieren aceptar, la dejaremos en algún convento o que trabaje de enfermera en algún hospital. –_dijo Tezuka dando por finalizada la conversación._

-Terminará siendo una monja de seguro. –_dijo Ryoma para si mismo y se fue a dormir._

_Pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que la mujer de mirada carmesí no estaba dormida, y había escuchado toda la conversación. La confusión estaba presente en su rostro ya que esos hombres que había conocido hoy de tan horrible manera ahora estaban decidiendo su futuro sin siquiera pedirle su opinión._

-No quiero ser una geisha… -_murmuró antes de quedarse dormida._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>_

_La restauración Meiji, en pocas palabras fue un periodo de guerras para derrocar el shogunato._

_R__ō__nin: Samurái sin un señor._

_Katana: Espada._

_Tant__ō: Era una especie de puñal._

_Ishin shishi: Era un grupo partidario por la restauración._

_Shōgun: Señor (es como un señor feudal)._

_Las geishas comúnmente se confunden con las prostitutas, pero en verdad son artistas, que en vez de vender sus cuerpos venden sus talentos, como el baile, la narración e incluso la seducción._

* * *

><p><em>Lo terminé O.o tengo toda la historia pensada pero es difícil traspasar las ideas :S ojalá les haya gustado y se interesen por la historia. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible.<em>

_Porfa dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y motivan para escribir más rápido :D_


	2. Capitulo 2: Viviendo con Seigaku

_No saben cuanto lo siento por subirlo un día más tarde. Me gusta ser ordenada con las fechas, pero igual, aquí esta, ojala lo disfruten. Dedicado a Saulo wn sorry por no ir a tu cumple pero que lo pases bien._

_Prince of tennis no me pertenece, pero la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Viviendo con Seigaku.<p>

La mañana siguiente llego con un sol radiante, una brisa fresca y un cielo despejado. Cualquiera podría pensar que un día tan espléndido como este es sinónimo de felicidad, pero es exactamente todo lo contrario para una joven mujer que fue obligada a salir de la comodidad de su hogar por problemas que no eran suyos. Ahora un grupo de asesinos elegía su futuro como que fuera un trozo de madera. ¿Perfecto día no creen?... Más bien este el segundo día de una larga cadena de sufrimientos que vendrían para Ryuzaki Sakuno, todo esto causado por "un pequeño error" cometido por un hombre del cual ni siquiera conocía su nombre, lo único que sabía se lo había dicho su instinto de supervivencia: _Es peligroso, aléjate. _Pero había otra voz, que le decía algo muy distinto: _Acércate, necesitas de él. _Claramente la primera voz era la que tenía razón, la otra debe ser la parte no cuerda de su ser… Ya estaba escuchando voces, de seguro el shock la había dejado loca de remate.

Por otro lado, los integrantes de Seigaku estaban preparando sus cosas para ponerse en marcha, el camino hacia Kioto era muy largo, a la velocidad normal a la que va Seigaku generalmente se demorarían más de una semana, pero con Sakuno, seguramente demorarían más de dos o incluso 3 semanas. Ryoma estaba especialmente fastidiado con este cambio de rutina, odiaba ir lento. Para él era lo mejor cabalgar rápido y dejar sus problemas atrás, en el pasado, pero con la llegada de "esa mujer", todo se había arruinado.

Sakuno acababa de despertarse cuando escuchó voces fuera de su tienda. Sabía en la situación que se encontraba, pero decidió quedarse un poco más acostada, a ver si escuchaba algo que le sirviera de algo.

-No sirve nada que nos apuremos si la mujer no se levanta. –_dijo Ryoma. "¿Por qué se le da tanto de decirme __la mujer?__ Si sigue así tendré que decirle __el hombre__, aunque lo mejor sería no hablarle" –pensó Sakuno, mientras se sentaba._

-Pero si tenemos todo listo cuando se levante Saku-chan, podremos irnos más rápido. –_dijo Eiji. "y de cuanto tanta confianza, deberían tenerle un poco de respeto a las mujeres, gracias a 9 meses de sufrimiento de nosotras ellos vienen a este mundo, deberían quedarse donde quiera que estuvieran antes" –pensó Sakuno, molesta por la actitud de uno de sus captores._

-¿Y de cuando tanta confianza?-_dijo Ryoma. "¿me leíste el pensamiento o qué?"-pensó Sakuno-_Solo debimos haber tirado a esa perra por ahí… -_dijo Ryoma. "Y a quien le vienes a decir perra, maldito asesino".- pensó la chica apretando los puños de pura rabia._

-No deberías hablar así de una mujer, y menos cuando te está escuchando. –_dijo Fuji. "¿Y cómo sabe ese sujeto que lo estoy escuchando? Lo mejor será salir y fingir que no escuche nada". –pensó Sakuno mientras salía de su tienda, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y unas ojeras por no haber podido dormir. ¿Con tanto miedo quien podría conciliar el sueño?_

-¿Te encuentras bien? –_preguntó Oishi._

-Algo así… -_dijo Saku lanzándole una mirada de estoy-mal-pero-no-lo-diré._

-Yo estuve hasta bien entrada la noche preparando una solución vitamínica para que recuperes un poco tus fuerzas. –_dijo Inui. Un hombre muy alto, quizá demasiado, pálido, delgado y misterioso. Pero lo peor era que "la solución vitamínica" que traía era de color morado. MORADO, ¿Quién podría ingerir eso en su sano juicio? Bueno, hace un par de horas que Sakuno se auto denominaba "loca de remate" pero aun así…_

-Emm, a-arigato… creo. –_dijo mientras Inui le pasaba el recipiente donde se encontraba esa "cosa morada". Estaba a punto de beberlo cuando… ¡Le empezaron a salir burbujas! Ningún humano con un dedo de frente tomaría algo al que le salen burbujas.- _¿Esto en verdad se puede beber? –_dijo Sakuno con miedo en la voz._

-La verdad es que no lo sé… -_dijo Momo con escalofríos de recordar "algo". El era un hombre muy apuesto, de mirada violeta, cabello… ¿Parado? Alto, musculoso, varonil… que se le va a hacer, todos ellos eran realmente guapos, pero amenazadores. Por ejemplo, TODOS llevan una katana, y algunos llevan otra arma, como por ejemplo Momoshiro, que llevaba un arco._

-Después de que lo bebas te sentirás mucho mejor. –_le aseguró Inui. Acto seguido, Sakuno bebió esa "cosa morada" hasta el fondo. Siguiente acto, calló desmayada._

-¡La mataste, la mataste! –_gritaba el pelirrojo mientras corría a recoger a la joven caída._

-Creo que fue demasiado extracto de escarabajo gigante… Pero cuando despierte se sentirá mejor que nunca- _dijo Inui mientras anotaba en un pergamino "los peligros de poner en exceso algún ingrediente"._

-Si la hubieras envenenado todo sería igual que siempre. –_dijo Ryoma mientras desarmaba la tienda en la cual había dormido la chica. "Para que esta mujer durmiera sola tuve que compartir tienda con Eiji. ¿Es acaso posible que alguien intente apuñalarte mientras duerme? ¡Cuatro veces! Algo malo tiene ese sujeto…" –pensó Ryoma._

-Echizen, controla tus palabras, dije que nadie le podía poner un dedo encima a Ryuzaki-san, no pongamos más pecados a nuestra ya larga lista. –_dijo Tezuka, serio como siempre._

-Como diga, capitán. –_dijo Ryoma. Aunque lo que quería decir era: "Me importa un comino lo que dijo, lo único que quiero es que nuestra rutina vuelva a su ritmo", pero nunca le diría eso a Tezuka, era la única persona a la que le tenía algo de respeto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nada más ni nada menos que al mismísimo Ryoma le tocó llevar a Sakuno mientras cabalgaban. Estuvo a punto de asesinar a Tezuka con la mirada por obligarlo a llevar a la causa de todos sus problemas… bueno de los más recientes pero como ya había dicho, él prefería dejar todo en el olvido, por eso era amante de la velocidad.

Lo peor de todo es que la "perra" (ya no le decía mujer, era demasiado "decente" para ella) no despertaba nunca, por lo que tenía que hacer el gigantesco sacrificio de mantenerla sujeta por la cintura. Pensó varias veces en dejarla caer y decir que fue un accidente, pero estaba seguro de que Tezuka no sería lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creerle semejante cuento… a decir verdad Tezuka no era NADA ingenuo, al único que se le podría decir así sería a Eiji, que es tan inocente como un niño de 8 años. Increíble que incluso alguien como él es tan eficaz asesino y guerrero.

Volviendo al tema de la "perra" que estaba junto a Ryoma, desde hace un par de minutos que estaba especialmente agitada. Había comenzado a sudar y a decir incoherencias: _No… no quiero, ayúdenme, ¿alguien? Respondan por favor… ¡NO!_

-Heeey, despierta, heeey. –_dijo Ryoma. Habían tenido que detenerse porque Sakuno, es decir la "perra" se movía demasiado.-_DESPIERTA.

-¿Ehh, qué?-_dijo Sakuno mientras se restregaba los ojos. -_¿Dónde estamos?-_pregunto somnolienta._

-Como te había dicho antes, eso no te importa.-_dijo Ryoma separándose de la chica._

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –_lo sabía muy bien, pero tenía que saber cuan sinceros eran con ella. Que pensaba, claro que le mentirían._

-No te importa. –_dijo Ryoma. "Podrías al menos fingir que no me odias de vez en cuando"-pensó Sakuno._

-Descansaremos una hora. Fuji, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, busquen alimentos.-_ordenó Tezuka. Fuji en menos de un segundo había puesto una flecha en su arco y disparado a una liebre que pasaba por ahí, y con decir por ahí me refiero a por lo menos… ¡CIENTO CINCUANTA METROS! _ _No por nada le dicen prodigio. Momo también sacó su arco y flecha y disparó tan eficazmente como Fuji. El quizá no tenía el talento de Fuji para la arquería, pero además del arco tenía gran habilidad con el uso de la katana, principalmente haciendo Kendo*, y como todos, destreza infinita en artes marciales. A diferencia de ellos, Kaidoh desenvainó su espada y Tant__ō, avanzó sigilosamente hacia un venado y en un dos por tres había acabado con él, esa era la razón de ser apodado Mamushi por sus compañeros, su forma de ataque consistía en avanzar sigilosamente hacia su contrincante, pero nunca atacar por la espalda, lo encontraba cobarde. Lo único que veían sus contrincantes es que de pronto aparecía un hombre frente a ellos y luego… su vida era quitada para siempre. En resumen, capturaron 4 liebres y un venado… ah y dejaron nuevamente traumatizada a Sakuno._

-Fuego, fuego, tengo que hacer fuego.-_cantaba Eiji mientras encendía la fogata._

-Ry-ryuzaki-san, ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?-_preguntó tímidamente Kawamura. _

-No pasa nada, no se preocupe… emm, ¿Cómo se llamaba?-_preguntó tímidamente Sakuno. No le agradaba conversar con esos sujetos pero era el colmo tener que convivir con ellos y no saber sus nombres. Además el parecía amable. Pero estaba armado, no podía confiar en nadie._

-Kawamura…-_dijo en un susurro tímido._

-Yo me llamo Kikumaru Eiji, seamos buenos amigos._-dijo un pelirrojo abalanzándose sobre Sakuno. Esta puso una expresión de horror cuando vio que Eiji se dirigía hacia ella._

-No te asustes, el siempre es así. Yo me llamo Oishi, espero que nos llevemos bien.-_dijo la mamá de Seigaku, con un tono amable de voz._

-¿Llevarnos bien…?-_dijo Sakuno más para sí misma que para los demás.- _¿Dónde vamos, Oishi-san?-_preguntó Sakuno tratando de sonar lo mas inocentemente que podía. Pero como ella ya era muy inocente, no le costó demasiado._

-Mmm…-_dudó Oishi._

-¿Acaso a Tokio? ¿O a Osaka? ¿O quizá a _Kioto?-dijo Sakuno poniendo énfasis en la palabra Kioto._

-Es que aun no sabemos dónde vamos… ¡Pero cuando lo decidamos te decimos!, ¿Ya?-_dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo. Sakuno se quedó mirándolo desconfiada, pero no podía hacer nada. Por lo menos esos hombres le habían perdonado la vida, aunque desearía haber tenido el mismo fin que sus padres. Morir es fácil, pero afrontar la vida y sus problemas no lo era._

-Está bien-_dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. "Y desde cuando sé mentir"-pensó la peli rojiza._

-Alguien se acerca.-_dijo de pronto Fuji, dejando ver una mirada azul, penetrante y fría que causo escalofríos en Sakuno._

-¿Cuántos son?-_dijo Kawamura poniéndose repentinamente serio. En el momento de pelear, hasta Eiji y Kawamura se ponían en estado de alerta._

-Solo dos, por el este. –_dijo Fuji mientras señalaba dos siluetas distantes que se acercaban a toda velocidad. -_Rikkaidai.

-Parece que solo vienen Kirihara y Sanada, pero ¿Por qué?-_dijo Inui mientras dejaba de moler hiervas._

-¿Q-que pasa, Eiji-san?-_dijo Sakuno acercándose al pelirrojo, pero se asustó al ver que este había cambiado su infantil e inocente expresión por una fría y calculadora._

-No pasa nada, solo no te muevas mucho. Si planean un ataque podemos con ellos. Solo son dos.-_dijo Eiji tratando de tranquilizar a la chica, pero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro._

-¿Ataque?-_dijo con miedo en sus palabras._

-Mada mada dane.-_dijo Ryoma. Al parecer era el más relajado de todos, aunque tenía una mano puesta sobre la empuñadura de su katana._

La tensión se sentía en el aire, todos los integrantes de Seigaku estaban alertas, con sus instintos al máximo. Si Sakuno creía que el único que parecía asesino era el hombre de mirada ambarina, eso quedó totalmente en el olvido. Todos ellos eran unas máquinas para matar. Habían asesinado a sus padres, pero por algún motivo desconocido le habían perdonado la vida a ella.

Al parecer esos dos miembros del Rikkaidai, que es un escuadrón partidario del shogunato, no se habían percatado de la presencia de Seigaku, ya que al verlos empezaron a disminuir la velocidad, indecisos. No venían con intención de ataque. Eran enemigos, y estaban en gran desventaja, nadie atacaría en esas condiciones. Estuvieron a punto de salir escapando, pero a último momento se arrepintieron y fueron a hablar con ellos. Nadie sabe, podrían llegar a salvarse, pero si huían… no tendrían posibilidades. Todo el mundo sabía que Seigaku tenía los mejores caballos de Japón.

-Tezuka, que hacen por aquí, es nuestro territorio.-_ dijo con seguridad Sanada. Era verdad, sin darse cuenta habían entrado a los terrenos del Rikkaidai pero eso no importaba, incluso era mejor. Así podrían acabar con otro enemigo._

-Es más rápido así, ¿No crees? Nos ahorramos la necesidad de buscarlos.-_ dijo Tezuka lanzándole una mirara fría como el hielo a Sanada y poniendo una mano sobre su katana y la otra sobre su wakizashi*. Este se estremeció al verla. Su sentencia estaba dada, ya no había escapatoria._ - Echizen.-_ Llamo el capitán._

-Entonces me encargaré…-_ empezó Ryoma pero fue interrumpido por Tezuka con un gesto de la mano.-_ ¿Qué?-_ pregunto Ryoma mirando a su capitán._

-Llévate a Ryuzaki-san de aquí. No es bueno que vea algo así.-_ sentenció Tezuka._

-¿Y desde cuando importa eso?-_ preguntó Ryoma lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Tezuka._

-Es una orden.-_ dijo el capitán, con la voz que usaba para que no lo contradijeran. Ryoma miró amenazadoramente a Sakuno que se congeló en su sitio por el repentino miedo que la embargó. "Todos son unos asesinos, pero definitivamente el más peligroso es él que me está mirando. Parece que quiere matarme con la mirada"-_ _pensó Sakuno. Ryoma subió a su caballo y se acercó galopando hasta la peli rojiza, que seguía sin moverse de su lugar. La tomó por la cintura y la sentó atrás suyo, para no tener que ver su cara por un tiempo._

-Seguiré el camino que teníamos planeado, me alcanzan.-_ dijo Ryoma y aumento de velocidad, perdiéndose de la vista. Kirihara, el otro miembro del Rikkaidai que estaba presente, había empezado a sudar por la tensión causada. Sabía que perderían ese encuentro pero no lo haría sin luchar. Una de las mayores deshonras para un samurái es huir de un combate… y la otra es perder la vida en uno._

-Oishi, Eiji, se los dejo a ustedes.- _dijo Tezuka. Buena elección, cuando ellos dos luchaban juntos parecía que se leían el pensamiento por la gran coordinación que lograban. Un simple pestañeo o un movimiento de un dedo podían significar atacar o detenerse, según la ocasión y la forma en que se realizaba la señal._

-No creas que nos rendiremos sin haber dado pelea.-_ dijo Kirihara con evidente preocupación en la voz. Se había dado por vencido, pero aun así desenvainó su katana y realizó el primer ataque. Esa pelea ya estaba decidida y estaba claro quién saldría vencedor y quién perdedor._

-No nos tomará mucho tiempo, Tezuka.-_ dijo Eiji mientras corría al encuentro de Kirihara con su Naginata* en posición de ataque. Cuando chocaron armas se notó una ligera diferencia de técnica y fuerza a favor de Eiji. Además el pelirrojo tenía los reflejos más agudos que se hayan visto, solo comparables con Tezuka y Echizen. En vez Oishi caminó ceremoniosamente a su encuentro con Sanada, que lo esperaba con su Katana desenvainada. Él, por su parte desenvainó su Tachi* lentamente, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Al momento de estar preparados ambos partieron al ataque y cuando chocaron espadas parecía estar igualados en fuerza, pero al instante Oishi giró el brazo haciendo que la espada de Sanada se desviara, permitiéndole atacar. Y así siguió la pelea, por al menos 20 minutos. Ambos rivales eran muy talentosos, estaba claro que Seigaku tenía la ventaja, bueno, o eso era hace un momento, ya que de pronto todo cambió. Kirihara, era conocido por su crueldad a la hora de acabar con sus oponentes. Si los integrantes de Seigaku preferían hacerlo limpiamente, evitándole la mayor parte del sufrimiento a sus víctimas, Kirihara Akaya era todo lo opuesto, hacía sufrir lo más posible a todos sus contrincantes, incluso había veces en que los dejaba desangrándose, a su suerte. Era también muy deshonesto en las luchas. Lo estaba demostrando en este momento, acababa de patearle en la rodilla a Eiji, que se tambaleó y si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Oishi, Kirihara lo hubiera partido en dos, literalmente. Pero eso no era suficiente para derrotar al pelirrojo. Rápidamente se colocó en posición de pelea, mirando con odio a Kirihara._

-No hace falta ayuda, Fuji, yo mismo tengo que acabar con ese desgraciado.-_ le dijo el pelirrojo a Fuji, que estaba poniendo una flecha en su arco y tensando la cuerda y apuntando. A la respuesta dada por Eiji simplemente bajó su arco, pero aun con una flecha puesta, para poder reaccionar rápidamente en caso de necesidad. Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien se acercó lentamente a su presa, en vez Oishi lo hizo corriendo, para que a Sanada no le entraran ganas de atacar a Eiji por su lesión._

_El pelirrojo tenía un aura asesina rodeándole, quería terminar esa pelea lo antes posible. No le daría el privilegio a ese estúpido de ver que le había afectado el golpe recibido. Se acercó lenta pero ágilmente, sin hacer ningún ruido. Si antes de comenzar la batalla Kirihara se sentía intimidado y con su muerte ya pactada, ahora solo esperaba el momento en que esta llegara. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan imponente como ese pelirrojo. Alzó su Katana y cerró sus ojos, esperando. No los volvió a abrir nunca._

_Oishi no le dio tiempo a Sanada de reaccionar. Corrió velozmente, para no darle ninguna oportunidad de atacar a su compañero y de un solo corte le puso fin a su vida. Cuando las batallas hubieran terminado Eiji volvió a poner su expresión infantil y se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás._

-Nya nya, tenemos que irnos.-_ dijo el pelirrojo colgándose al cuello de Momo, que rápidamente se puso de un color azulado. Eiji al darse cuenta de esto lo soltó.- _Gomen, gomen.- _dijo riéndose y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Momo para que respirara un poco mejor._

-Si nos demoramos demasiado Echizen seguramente terminará matando a Ryuzaki-san.-_ dijo Fuji con su típica sonrisa, esa que nunca se sabe si es de felicidad o ironía, o quizá masoquismo. Al escuchar esto todos los integrantes de Seigaku se quedaron mirándole con una cara de de-que-mierda-está-hablando-este._

-El pequeñín no haría algo así… ¿Verdad Inui?-_ dijo dudoso el pelirrojo mirando al sujeto que escribía constantemente en un pergamino. Este se quedó un momento revisando sus anotaciones y luego dijo en una voz nada positiva._

-En realidad hay un 99,999 de que eso suceda si los dejamos demasiado tiempo solos.-_ dijo Inui anotando quien sabe que más en otro pergamino._

-¿Tanto? Fshhhh Echizen si que no sabe controlarse.-_ dijo Kaidoh mientras arreglaba a su caballo para partir. Irían tras Echizen de inmediato._

-Pero mira quién habla, el maestro del autocontrol.-_ dijo sarcásticamente Momo mientras sonreía con prepotencia._

-¡Que insinúas, bakaa!-_ gritó Kaidoh, pero su pelea fue interrumpida por su capitán_

-Deténganse, tenemos que ir a buscar pronto a Echizen. Antes de que cometa un error.-_ dijo Tezuka alejándose al trote de ese lugar. Los demás lo siguieron, a una velocidad poco creíble por ser alcanzada simplemente por un caballo._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por otro lado, una aterrorizada mujer se sujetaba como podía a la cintura de un hombre de mirada ambarina. Estaban a demasiada velocidad, mucho más que el día anterior. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y dejarse caer a su suerte, notó que la velocidad iba descendiendo notoriamente, y cuando aun no se habían detenido completamente fue agarrada por unos fuertes brazos masculinos y fue puesta justo delante del dueño de estos. Él la sujetó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro dirigía al caballo. Nuevamente Saku notó que la velocidad iba en un peligroso aumento, que podría atentar contra su seguridad.

-Muy rá-rápido.-_ logró articular, tratando que el miedo no se dejara escuchar demasiado en sus palabras, pero no lo logró, y Ryoma al percibir su tono de "profundo terror" dejo mostrar una sonrisa prepotente y la miro con desdén._

-¿Más rápido? ¿Por qué no lo pediste antes?-_ dijo el peli verde aumentando la velocidad aun más. Le agradaba fastidiar a esa chica, aunque no sabía por qué. A Sakuno le comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas por el viento que la azotaba directamente en la cara. "Moriremos, moriremos, o mejor dicho, yo moriré si este no me mata" pensaba Sakuno. Solo eso podía hacer, pensar, ya que no lograba articular palabras de puro miedo… y claro, el viento también era otro factor._

-P-por fa-favor, para… ¡Para!-_ gritó como pudo la peli rojiza, volteándose y apoyando su rostro en el amplio pecho del hombre de mirada ambarina. "Y ahora que le pasa a esta perra" pensó Ryoma mirando despectivamente a la mujer apoyada en su pecho. "Creo que tendré que parar, que fastidio" pensó Ryoma antes de detenerse junto a un lago. En cuanto pararon Sakuno se lanzó al suelo, literalmente, pero no cayó de muy buena manera y terminó con un moretón en el brazo izquierdo y el tobillo derecho torcido. –_Auch…-_ dijo la peli rojiza con los ojos húmedos por el repentino dolor._

-Mada mada dane.-_ dijo Ryoma, solo por decirlo. Esa frase la usaba hasta en los momentos menos apropiados._

-¿Acaso eso es lo único que sabes hacer?-_ preguntó con resentimiento la peli rojiza, mientras trataba de verse la lesión en el tobillo._

-No.-_ dijo cortante mientras se acercaba a Sakuno, que seguía tirada en el suelo. Se arrodilló y le tomó el pie a la peli rojiza, sacando un gemido de dolor en esta, y provocándole un intenso rubor. Sacó un pañuelo y lo fue a mojar al lago, luego volvió con la chica y se lo ató con sumo cuidado en el tobillo lastimado. _-¿Mejor?-_ preguntó con indiferencia._

-Haii…- _dijo la peli rojiza un poco avergonzada. Cuando se estaba examinando el pié, se dio cuenta de lo inmunda que estaba, tenía el kimono rasgado y lleno de barro, además su cabello, que antes llevaba sujeto por un elaborado moño ahora caía lacio por su espalda, algo grasoso y muy alborotado. Nunca había estado tan desarreglada en toda su vida. Siempre había estado rodeada de lujos, tenía todo lo que quería, pero aun así nunca había desarrollado una personalidad prepotente o creerse superior a los demás. Siempre había sido humilde, porque eso era lo que le había enseñado su madre. A su padre apenas lo veía, lo más importante eran los negocios para él, aun así lo quería mucho._

-¿No estás casada?-_ preguntó de repente Ryoma, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos._

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? No, pero por qué lo preguntas tan repentinamente.-_ dijo la peli rojiza sonrojándose completamente._

-Es raro que a tu edad no estés casada, o comprometida.-_ dijo Ryoma desviando la mirada. Eso había sido más que nada un efecto por pensar en voz alta._

-Pero eso no responde a por qué lo preguntas…-_ dijo la peli rojiza en voz baja, pero fue fácilmente escuchada por el sujeto de mirada ámbar._

-No es por ninguna razón._- dijo Ryoma, cortante como siempre. La peli rojiza miro con precaución al sujeto que era la razón de todos sus problemas y tristezas, y después le dijo._

-Mi madre me dijo que dejaría que me casara con alguien que me agradara, pero mi padre ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se había puesto a buscarme un marido…-_ dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y timidez en su voz. A esto Ryoma no reaccionó, solo siguió mirando hacía el lago con una expresión vacía en el rostro. El silencio siguió por un par de minutos. A Sakuno se le empezó a hacer incomodo tener que estar cerca de ese hombre, ya que al menor ruido ponía una mano en su katana y despedía una aura fría y asesina, en vez a Ryoma no le molestaba en nada el silencio, sino que se le hacía mucho más cómodo que tener que hablar con una "perra" como ella. Incluso estar cerca de ella era un fastidio. De repente el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de la mujer, que muy bajamente, pero lo suficiente como para que Ryoma lo escuchara perfectamente.-_ Hubiera preferido morir…-_ y después se paró del lugar en que se encontraba sentada y fue cojeando hasta la orilla del rio._

-Debimos haber acabado contigo desde un principio.-_ dijo Ryoma sin voltearse a verla. Ella estaba llorando silenciosamente y sus lágrimas se fundían con la re confortable agua del cristalino lago, pasando desapercibidas entre la inmensidad de él._

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-_ empezó Sakuno secándose las lágrimas y abrazándose a sí misma._

-Todo habría sido más sencillo.-_ dijo Ryoma fijando sus orbes ambarinos en la mujer de cabello rojizo por un momento, después mirando nuevamente hacía la inmensidad del lago. Pero nuevamente la voz de la mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos._

-No digo eso… ¿Por qué no me mataron?-_ dijo con voz dudosa volteándose a ver a Ryoma. "Si supieras cuanto desearía que estuvieses muerta, maldita perra" pensó Ryoma, pero ni el sería tan desconsiderado con una mujer._

-Órdenes.-_ dijo Ryoma sin verla. "¿Cuánto tiempo se van a demorar?" pensó este._

-¿De quién?-_ suplicó la peli rojiza parándose y caminando hacia él. Pero ella no sabía que Ryoma no tenía sentimientos ni consideración hacia nadie. Bueno, si lo sabía pero creía que hasta alguien como él se compadecería de una mujer lastimera. ¿Qué creen que no pasó?_

-No te importa, ya cállate. Están llegando todos.-_ dijo el peli verde. Sakuno lo miró con una expresión de total escepticismo en la cara. "¿Cómo va a saber este que están llegando sus compañeros si no se escucha ni ve nada?"_

-No viene nadie, emm… ¿Tu nombre era…?-_ preguntó Sakuno sonrojándose levemente. Toda su vida había sido cuidada rigurosamente por su madre. O sea nunca, que no sea desde ayer, había estado a solas con un hombre y menos con unos tan peligrosos como con los que se encontraba._

-Echizen Ryoma.-_ dijo el peli verde parándose.- ¿_Te duele el pié?-_ dijo mirándole el tobillo vendado a la mujer. Esta se había olvidado completamente de su lesión y en cuanto la vio un pequeño dolor le hizo sacar una mueca de disgusto. De pronto, se empezaron a escuchar desde lo lejos el ruido de los cascos de unos caballos golpeando violentamente contra el suelo de hierba.-_ Te lo dije, ya vienen.-_ dijo con arrogancia Ryoma._

-Pe-pero como…-_ dijo Sakuno pero su voz fue silenciada por la llegada del escuadrón Seigaku. Habían ganado. Todos los integrantes llegaron. Pero en cuanto desmontaron se vio que no fue tan fácil su batalla. Eiji estaba cojeando.-_ Eiji-kun, ¿Estás bien?- _preguntó Sakuno corriendo hacia el pelirrojo, pero en cuanto dio un paso recordó, de la peor manera, que estaba herida. Calló estruendosamente al suelo_. Ryoma estaba junto a ella y podría haberla salvado, pero prefirió verla caer. Le gustaba verla avergonzarse.

-Yo sí, pero al parecer tu no, Saku-chan.-_ dijo el pelirrojo ayudando a Sakuno a levantarse, pero esta volvió a caer al suelo. Se había vuelto a golpear en el tobillo y comenzaron a llenársele los ojos con lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza._

-Es mejor que beban esto, Eiji, Ryuzaki-san, les bajará la inflamación y evitará fiebres. Cuando despierten podremos partir de inmediato.-_ dijo Inui ofreciéndoles un recipiente con un liquido viscoso de color verde dentro._

-¿Cuando despertemos?-_ dijo temeroso Eiji alejándose lo más que podía de Inui._

-Nunca en mi vida volvería a tomar esa cosa extraña.-_ dijo la peli rojiza sacando valor de alguna parte desconocida. Con el otro líquido morado que había bebido anteriormente le había ganado miedo al sujeto al que le decían Inui._

-Se sentirán mejor después de beberlo, ¿O no se atreven?-_ dijo Inui alzando una ceja._

-Eso es lo que decimos.-_ dijeron Eiji y Sakuno al mismo tiempo._

-Solo bébanlo.-_ dijo Tezuka a modo de orden. No les quedó otra que obedecer y beberlo pero no lograron soportar ni dos segundos antes de caer desmayados. Como siempre, las medicinas de Inui eran… peligrosas._

-¿Ahora si les pusiste veneno?-_ pregunto sarcásticamente Ryoma, poniendo una sonrisa arrogante al ver a la peli rojiza desmayada en el suelo._

-Algo así…-_ dijo Inui mientras anotaba en un pergamino "mucho veneno de mariposa blanca, largos desmayos". Todos lo quedaron mirando, creyendo que estaba loco, en realidad desde hace mucho creían que estaba loco, pero sin él no habría nadie que los curara cuando salían heridos de sus batallas. Seguramente estarían muertos._

-Das miedo.-_ dijo Fuji poniendo su típica sonrisa misteriosa._

-Eso no deberías decirlo tú, fshhhh.-_ dijo Kaidoh._

-Jeje… tu tampoco, Kaidoh.-_ le dijo Oishi a Kaidoh, algo nervioso._

-Ahora seguramente vamos a tener a todo el Rikkaidai tras nuestro.-_ dijo seriamente Tezuka, acabando con el ambiente de bromas que había hace tan solo un par de segundos. Cuando él hablaba, su tono autoritario hacía que automáticamente todos se pusieran serios.- _ Y no serán los únicos que vengan por nosotros. Nuestra "fama" por decirlo de alguna manera, ha aumentado drásticamente. Y si hay más peleas significaría que Ryuzaki-san correrá más peligros que los que ya tiene.

-No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por ella.-_ dijo Ryoma mirando en la dirección en la que se encontraba Sakuno. Su cabello rojizo cubría desordenadamente la mitad de su rostro, que estaba más pálido de lo normal por la continua exposición al aire libre. Su desgastado y sucio kimono hacía resaltar notablemente la belleza natural de la mujer. Cuando pensamientos algo turbios comenzaron a invadir la mente de Ryoma, volteó a ver nuevamente a su capitán._

-Una sola buena acción en nuestras vidas no nos afectará, además es nuestra culpa que haya quedado sola.-_ dijo Oishi sacando a relucir las cualidades que hacían que lo apodaran "la mamá de Seigaku". Ryoma solo lo ignoró. Quería escuchar la respuesta de su capitán_

-Oishi tiene razón, Echizen. Nuestras vidas están plagadas de pecados. Aunque sea hacer una acción medianamente buena es favorable para el alma.-_ dijo Tezuka. "¿Alma? ¿Y desde cuando tenemos alma?" pensó Ryoma, mientras se dirigía hacia el lago, para esperar a que los dos desmayados recuperaran el conocimiento._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la base del ejército Rikkaidai, un hombre de edad avanzada era informado por un espía sobre lo ocurrido a sus subordinados. El hombre vestía un elegante pero simple kimono color azul oscuro y llevaba su katana en el cinto, como todo samurái. En vez su informante estaba vestido todo de negro, con ropas algo ajustadas, que le servían para ocultarse en las sombras.

-Entonces Seigaku derrotó a Sanada y a Kirihara… dentro de nuestras tierras. Son muy engreídos. Pero, ¿Dices qué tenían a una mujer con ellos?-_ preguntó desconfiado el hombre de aspecto elegante._

-Eso es correcto. Parece que la protegen mucho, ya que cuando iba a iniciar la pelea Tezuka le ordenó a Echizen que se la llevara de ahí.-_ dijo el informante de las sombras._

-Me hubiera encantado haber visto la cara de ese desgraciado cuando le dijeron que tenía que perderse un combate por culpa de una mujer.-_ dijo riéndose a carcajada limpia el hombre elegante._

Después de que el informante se fue del lugar, el otro hombre quedó completamente solo. Se sentó cerca de una ventana que daba a un hermoso jardín japonés. Se quedó un par de minutos pensando y luego dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. "Debo decirle esto a Atobe-sama, seguro le interesará"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>_

_Kendo: estilo de pelea con espada_

_Wakizashi: Era una espada más corta ( con la katana eran conocidas como Daisho, traducido como "grande y pequeña")._

_Naginata:_ _Compuesta por una hoja al final de un mango largo de manera._

_Tachi: Katana con la hoja un poco más curvada, que siempre colgaba del cinto con el filo hacia abajo._

**Wiwiwiwi! Al fin lo terminé :3 ojalá les interese la historia. Creo que tiene mucho potencial, pero ojala que mi imaginación pueda aprovecharlo lo mejor posible.**

**En particular me gustó como quedo este cap, pero me encantaría saber su opinión n.n**

**Gracias por ir siguiendo la historia y porfa, dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y motivan mucho a escribir, además así puedo saber que le falta a mis historias Ja ne.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Sentimientos confusos

Gomen, sumimase, gomenasai, perdón, lo siento, disculpa, sorry, pero ni todas las disculpas del mundo sirven D: me demoré demasiado en actualizar, pero es que en verdad no tenía tiempo de escribir, si con suerte logré estudiar algo para las pruebas (y bajé mi promedio, T-T) Aunque eso no me excusa ya que nunca estudio, y ahora estudié casi nada… pero que se le va a hacer. Ojalá disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Prince of tennis no me pertenece, pero uno que otro personaje y la historia sí.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Sentimiento confusos.<p>

Una semana había pasado desde que la peli rojiza estaba viajando junto a Seigaku. Una semana realmente larga. Después de haber recuperado la consciencia, Sakuno y Eiji se encontraban de maravillas, y tuvieron, aunque sin ganas, darle las gracias a Inui. Continuaron viajando, casi sin contratiempos. De vez en cuando Sakuno tropezaba con los trozos de tela que colgaban de su destrozado kimono, o Momo se ponía a pelear con Kaidoh, o Eiji comenzaba a perseguir a alguna ardilla y Oishi intentaba por todos los medios posibles que la ardilla escapara del inquieto pelirrojo. Sakuno estaba realmente confundida, ya que cada más tiempo pasaba con esos hombres, iba disfrutando cada vez más su amigable compañía.

Ella se había convencido a sí misma que lo mejor sería odiarlos y observarlos con suma precaución por si intentaban cambiar de idea y terminar de una vez con su vida, pero le estaba constando demasiado cumplir eso. Bueno, con todos menos con él poseedor de la fría mirada ambarina. Él era el principal causante de sus problemas, pero se sentía continuamente observada por este individuo. ¿No era este el que más la odiaba? ¿O acaso intentaba asesinarla con la mirada? Quién sabe…

La peli rojiza constantemente le preguntaba a sus acompañantes a donde se dirigían, o que sería de ella, pero estos siempre evadían el tema diciendo que aun no lo sabían y que cuando lo decidieran se lo harían saber… mentiras y más mentiras. Sakuno sabía que desde el primer día tenían un rumbo fijo. Kioto, hogar de miles de geishas dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, o por lo menos eso le había escuchado una vez a su padre. Su vida definitivamente no estaba siendo nada fácil, pero pensando que si se hubiera quedado en su casa con sus padres, ahora podría estar comprometida con algún hombre al cual nunca podría llegar a amar. Ya saben, todo sucede por algo, ya sea para bien, o para mal. Si seguía lamentándose por siempre, solo conseguiría deprimirse, tenía que, de alguna manera, lograr aceptar su destino, aunque fuera una tarea difícil.

Esa mañana lucía espléndida, no había ni una sola nube en el hermoso cielo azul que los observaba desde arriba. La peli rojiza arrancó un nuevo trozo de su ya destrozado kimono, ya que le impedía caminar con facilidad. Quedó un momento mirándose, con melancolía. Lo que más extrañaba, después de sus padres, eran los elaborados y elegantes kimonos que solía usar. Se sentía tan a gusto con ellos, era totalmente natural para ella llevar tantas capas de tela encima. Sakuno enfocó su vista al cielo, recordando su antigua vida, en compañía de sus padre, sus múltiples sirvientes, su hermano… ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? Hace más de un año que no tenía noticias de él, su madre le había dicho que murió por el ataque de un samurái, que lo confundió con otra persona, aunque no estaba muy segura de ello… en fin, nunca tuvo una gran relación con él, solo lo fundamental, por el hecho de compartir lazos sanguíneos.

Suspiró sonoramente y estiró los brazos, para darse energías, en fin, nadie la estaba viendo. En esos momentos de tranquilidad se puso a examinar detenidamente su antigua forma de vida. Era increíblemente egoísta. Tenía sirvientes hasta para atarse el obi, hacer su comida, peinarla, bañarla, etc. Tenía un kimono diferente casi para cada día del mes y nunca se había detenido a pensar en los demás. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que existía fuera de los terrenos que poseía su familia, hasta el día en que ocurrió la "catástrofe". El día en que Seigaku irrumpió en su hogar por suerte era el día libre de sus sirvientes, osino hubiera quedado una verdadera masacre…

Aunque si no fuera por la pérdida de sus padres, la peli rojiza incluso pensaría que todo lo que le estaba pasando no era tan malo, pero esa estúpida idea fue sacada bruscamente de su mente al percibir una penetrante mirada clavada en su espalda. No tuvo que voltear a ver para darse cuenta de quién era el dueño de tan envenenada mirada. Solo él provocaba esa sensación en ella. Su pulso se aceleraba, sus mejillas se colocaban sonrojadas y sentía como que le faltara el aire, aunque estuviesen a campo abierto, aunque claro, Sakuno se convencía a sí misma de que todo era producto del profundo miedo que sentía por ese misterioso hombre, Echizen Ryoma. El solo hecho de pensar su nombre, ni siquiera pronunciarlo, solo pensarlo, provocaba todas esas reacciones en su organismo, que tanto le desagradaban.

Un misterioso aroma invadió las fosas nasales de la fémina, que al percibir el lugar del cual provenía colocó una expresión nada feliz. Ella misma era el emisor de tan desagradable aroma. Teniendo en cuenta de que hace más de una semana que no se cambiaba de ropa ni daba un baño decente, cualquiera olería así, aunque seas una señorita que nunca había sudado ni una sola gota. Todo estaba listo para partir, las tiendas guardadas y los caballos ensillados, pero ella no podía seguir con el viaje sin antes haberse aseado un poco, además que su vestimenta ya empezaba a dar pena, preferiría ir desnuda antes que dar un solo paso más con ese atuendo.

Un rayo de esperanza apareció para salvarle el día, aunque ese rayo era de color rojo. Eiji era el que más la escuchaba y si tenía suerte, quizá le diera una solución a su pequeño problema de apariencia, como un kimono de repuesto o que se quede haciendo guardia cerca del lago mientras ella se bañaba. Por fin habían vuelto a toparse con una fuente de agua considerable, estuvieron una semana bebiendo los restos de agua que les iban quedando, o extrayéndola de pequeños arroyos, algo nada agradable para beber. Se acercó hasta el inquieto pelirrojo con una desconocida agilidad y le tomó firmemente el brazo.

-Eiji-san, necesito pedirle un favor.-_ suplicó la fémina, con la mirada de neko que siempre usaba para rogarle a su padre que le diera un poco más de tiempo en su búsqueda de marido, y le funcionó bien la mayoría de las veces. Eiji la quedó mirando por unos momentos, dubitativo, hasta que terminó por aceptar, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que se trataba dicho favor._

-¿Y me podrías decir cuál sería ese favor, Saku-chan?-_ preguntó haciendo su propia carita de neko, que en pocas palabras era más de mil veces más tierna que la de Sakuno. Esta miró frustrada al pelirrojo que tenía en frente. "Toda mi vida he creído que tenía la mejor mirada lastimera del mundo y ahora aparece este sujeto que podría enternecer hasta al mismísimo Ryoma, sinónimo de frialdad". Pensó la peli rojiza mientras hacía un puchero, pero asentía, pensando en la manera correcta de exponer su petición._

-Etoo, Eiji-san, me preguntaba si tu podías…-_ siempre que se avergonzaba, o se sentía nerviosa o presionada, la peli rojiza se sonrojaba completamente y comenzaba a tartamudear, y no había forma de que la penetrante y a la vez inocente mirada de ese pelirrojo no la pusiera nerviosa. Estaba a punto de gritarle que cerrara sus ojos y la dejara pensar, pero le quería pedir un favor, no podía ser descortés.-_ Vigilar un momento… mientras me baño. Es que estoy muy sucia y… no quiero seguir viajando así._-_ _dijo desviando la mirada del rostro de Eiji, dirigiéndola a su kimono, que ya estaba muy lejos de la fina prenda que fue hace poco tiempo. Volvió su mirada a la cara del pelirrojo, fijando sus orbes carmesí en los azules del hombre, con suplica y nerviosismo. Ante la conducta de la mujer, Eiji no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa, estallando en carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos los integrantes de Seigaku, que prontamente lo ignoraron y volvieron a lo que hacían._

-¿Y por qué te colocas tan nerviosa? No tengo ningún problema en vigilar que nadie se acerque, Saku-chan. Solo que no te demores demasiado, el pequeñín ha estado algo irritable el día de hoy e imagino que no le agradará que nos demoremos mucho en partir, ya que en menos de una hora de viaje llegaremos a un salón de té, donde podremos descansar como se merece y claro, comprarte un nuevo kimono, ¿Te agrada la idea?-_ dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba en dirección a la entrada del lago y se detuvo justo frente a esta, esperando a que la fémina diera alguna señal de vida. Un grito de emoción brotó entre los labios de Sakuno y comenzó a correr en dirección al hombre que la esperaba frente al lago, colgándose de su cuello, como él siempre hacía con todos. Trataba de darle de alguna manera un sorbo de su propia medicina.-_ S-Saku-chan… me asfixias.

-Lo sé.-_ simplemente dijo Sakuno, antes de soltar el agarre con el que mantenía atrapado al pelirrojo. Acordaron que le fémina estaría 15 minutos bañándose y que nadie se podría acercar a menos de diez metros del lago mientras ella se encontrara desnuda. Una vez llegó al borde de tan espléndida fuente de pura agua, la peli rojiza se desprendió de los "harapos" que usaba como ropa y se sumergió en el agua, que para sorpresa suya, no estaba muy helada. Mientras iba sumergiéndose en tan cristalinas aguas, iba sumergiéndose a la vez en sus pensamientos, como lo hacía en las monótonas noches en su antigua habitación, donde todos los días eran iguales, y todas las noches eran deprimentes… si no fuera por su madre, desde hace tiempo se habría… no, no podía pensar en esa palabra, se lo había prometido a su difunta abuela._

**Sakuno…**

Mi vida… podría ser mucho peor de lo que es ahora. En vez de Seigaku me podrían haber secuestrado unos violadores o quizá un grupo de asesinos en serie… bueno, todos en Seigaku son unos "eficientes" asesinos, pero no son tan malas personas, aunque tengo mis dudas. Fuji-san es increíblemente amenazador, incluso cuando tiene esa fría sonrisa en su perfecto rostro… demasiado perfecto. Kaido-san se asimila a una víbora, sigilosa, ágil, letal. Inui-san… nunca se puede saber si sus "jugos" son veneno o no y por último, Ryoma-kun. Representación material de la frialdad, crueldad y arrogancia. Tengo la sensación de que ese misterioso hombre nunca podría sentir algún sentimiento por alguien, ¡Ni por su propia familia! Parece ser un sujeto solitario, aunque si lo desea podría llevarse hasta a la mujer más respetable a la cama.

Tengo que admitirlo, a la vista, es un hombre perfecto, sin un sobrante de grasa en su cuerpo que parece esculpido por ángeles y dotado de una mirada felina tan penetrante. "_Cuando me miras, me siento desnuda"_ No me acuerdo donde escuché esta frase, pero se aplica totalmente a mi caso… ¿Por qué me sentiré tan rara cada vez que él me mira? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en este momento en él? Tantas preguntas que hacerme a mí misma, y tan poco tiempo para responderlas. A ver… la primera debe ser porque su mirada es demasiado penetrante, cualquiera se sentiría desnuda si él comienza a inspeccionarte, sin ningún escrúpulo. La segunda… es el que más me intimida… obvio que voy a pensar en él. La tercera… maldición, sigo pensando en él. Soy una tonta, él es un maldito asesino y yo soy una futura geisha, semi raptada y que según estos tipos no tengo derecho a dar mi opinión. Que rabia me da el pensar que cuando lleguemos a Kioto, todo habrá terminado. Ellos se irán para siempre y me dejarán con un futuro de mierda por delante, sin ningún derecho a quejarme. Qué lindo, ¿Verdad? Me está dando frio, mejor me salgo del agua.

**(Fin pensamientos Sakuno)**

La peli rojiza frotó por última vez su cuerpo con el agua, suavemente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Miró hacía el cielo, con la mínima esperanza de ver a su madre dándole apoyo desde arriba, pero sabía que era un deseo completamente imposible. Al pararse, una brisa fría la hizo temblar. Instintivamente posó su mirada en la dirección contraria al viento, encontrándose con una inesperada sorpresa. No estaba sola, alguien la estaba observando fijamente, sin escrúpulo alguno. Dejó escapar un grito de asombro, al mismo tiempo en que se cubría como podía para tratar de ocultar su desnudez, aunque sin gran éxito. Estaba atónita, conocía al espía, que era tan descarado que ni siquiera se había ido o dado la vuelta cuando fue descubierto por la fémina.

La cara de esta poco a poco iba tomando el mismo tono que su cabello. Cubría sus pechos con sus brazos y miraba con rabia a los ojos del peli verde, que ni se había inmutado. ¿No se suponía que el pelirrojo estaría cuidando para que nadie entrara? Ya haría después que ese inquieto hombre pagara las consecuencias, ahora tenía que hacer que ese arrogante samurái le pidiera disculpas. Ya la había visto por completo, que lo hiciera un momento más no era un problema demasiado importante. Se colocó rápidamente la primera capa de su kimono, que iría siendo su ropa interior, simplemente una enagua… nunca habría pensado que dejaría que un hombre que no fuera su marido la viera en paños menores, pero ahora nada de eso era importante, Ryoma la había espiado y Sakuno no tenía en mente seguir soportando la vergüenza que este hombre siempre la hacía pasar, y eso que solo llevaban una semana desde que se conocían.

-Ryoma-san, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-_ preguntó fríamente la peli rojiza, enfocando su orbes carmesí a los ámbares del hombre… aunque este seguía mirando descaradamente el bien proporcionado cuerpo de la fémina, ya que se traslucía la fina capa de tela que la fémina llevaba puesta, describiendo las curvas con sus ojos, sin siquiera tratar de disimular sus intenciones.-_ Repito la pregunta, ¿Qué cree que hace espiándome, Ryoma-san? Una mujer decente como yo necesita privacidad.-_ dijo tratando de sonar lo más confiada posible._

-Solo disfrutaba del paisaje… no es mi culpa que hayas aparecido cuando yo estaba mirando el lago, y no me iba a ir solo porque habías llegado tú. Debiste haberte fijado si había alguien antes de desnudarte. Mada mada dane.-_ dijo con su infaltable tono arrogante, antes de desaparecer rápidamente entre los árboles, dejando sola a la fémina, que empezó a sollozar débilmente. Ese sujeto era cruel con ella, y era obvio que le haría la vida imposible. _

Una voz dentro de ella, le dijo algo. Esa voz aun era débil, pero logró comunicar perfectamente su mensaje: "No dejes que se metan con tu orgullo, cuídalo." La verdad nunca había pensado en eso. Siempre le habían dicho que debía ser sumisa, siempre agachar la cabeza frente a un hombre y si alguna vez tenía que caminar con uno, siempre debía ir tras él, nunca junto a él, ya que era algo descortés. En simple palabras, no debía tener orgullo. Pero ahora era su mismo orgullo quién quería ser escuchado desde dentro de ella, quería tomar fuerza, y ella no se lo iba a impedir.

Se vistió rápidamente, ya que desde pequeña su madre y su abuela le habían enseñado todas las tradiciones japonesas que una buena esposa debía saber, como la ceremonia del té y saber vestir un kimono con elegancia, aunque también aspectos de su personalidad, como ser sumisa, poder entretener a su marido y siempre ser leal… Quizá algunas de esas cosas le servirían cuando se convirtiera en una geisha, en total ahora irían a un salón de té y de seguro ahí podría empezar a aprender cómo sería su nueva vida-"No permitas que te dejen llevar, hazme caso"- gritó nuevamente su orgullo. A la peli rojiza le lastimaba saber que su futuro no era de su gusto, y además ahora su orgullo intentaba ser escuchado, por primera vez en su vida… muchos cambios estaban pasando. La fémina suspiró por última vez y se encaminó hacia donde la esperaba el pelirrojo. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia él, sin emitir ningún ruido y cuando estaba completamente segura de que podría sorprenderlo, Eiji le habló sin siquiera voltearse.

-Ni lo pienses, Saku-chan, nadie puede sorprenderme.-_ le dijo, mirando al cielo, con expresión soñadora. La peli rojiza hizo un puchero por ser descubierta, pero aun así golpeó débilmente el brazo del pelirrojo, sacando un falso gemido de dolor en este, pero la expresión de Sakuno se mantuvo firme. Estaba enojada._

-No cumpliste con tu promesa, alguien estaba espiándome.-_ dijo un poco sonrojada, desviando la mirada hacia el piso, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, sin nada de éxito. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que era como un libro abierto, aunque en el momento en que lo dijo la peli rojiza no le tomó nada de importancia, pero ahora, se daba cuenta de que tenía toda la razón._

-¿A si? Pues yo no vi a nadie acercarse, y no solo digo por aquí…-_ señalando el lugar en que él hizo guardia.-_ Sino por todos los alrededores. Créeme, si alguien se hubiera acercado, me habría dado cuenta, a menos que estuviera desde un principio, pero ahí ya sería culpa tuya por no fijarte.-_ Dijo el pelirrojo, y lo último en tono sarcástico, provocándole un aun más intenso sonrojo en la fémina. Sakuno al darse cuenta de que él tenía razón se fue del lugar sin decir palabra alguna. Eiji observó el comportamiento de la peli rojiza con expresión divertida. Sakuno le recordaba a su hermanita, a la cual no veía desde que tenía cinco años. Suspiró con melancolía una vez, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz familiar y amigable._

-¿Recuerdas de nuevo a tu Nee-chan, Eiji? –_ le preguntó pacientemente Oishi, acercándose a su compañero. No por nada le decían mamá de Seigaku, el siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a todos en sus problemas, aunque se podría considerar estúpido ser amable en tiempos con tanta crisis, pero así habían elegido su vida, el escuadrón Seigaku siempre se apoyaría en todo._

-Me gustaría volver a verla… ¡Hace dieciocho años que no sé absolutamente nada de mi familia! A veces me gustaría volver a los tiempos en que era un niño ingenuo.-_ dijo melancólicamente el pelirrojo._

-¡Pero qué maduro sonó eso! Y yo que creía que eras tan solamente un pequeño niño ingenuo e inocente atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.-_ bromeó Oishi, dándole un golpecito en el brazo al pelirrojo, para después irse.-_ Ya nos vamos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una emocionada fémina gritó de alegría al momento de ver en el horizonte el avistamiento de un pueblo. Se notaba que era pequeño, pero teniendo en cuenta que hace mas de una semana que dormía a la intemperie, rodeada de hombres amenazantes, el poder ocupar una habitación decente, darse un baño cálido y cambiarse de ropa eran cosas realmente magníficas… no era que esas cosas fueran lo más importante ni mucho menos, pero… es difícil adaptarse a una nueva forma de vida, y aun más si sabes que al final del camino tendrás que abandonar todo aquello, a lo que seguramente recién te estarías acostumbrando, para hacer otra cosa totalmente distinta, contra tu voluntad… pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Sakuno prácticamente saltó del caballo que cabalgaba junto a Oishi y entró casi corriendo al salón de té en el cual Seigaku había decidido alojarse. Era muy sofisticado como para pertenecer a un pueblo tan pequeño, pero el ambiente era acogedor y cálido. La recibió amablemente una mujer de avanzada edad, que vestía un simple kimono lila y un peinado poco llamativo, propio de una mujer madura como ella. Eso sí, miró con una expresión desconfiada el aspecto de la peli rojiza, creyendo que no llevaba dinero y en eso tenía razón. Sakuno, que anteriormente había sido tan rica, ahora no poseía ni un solo yen, pero eso era lo que menos le molestaba de su vida, siempre pensó que su familia tenía más dinero del que necesitaban.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?-_ preguntó la mujer con amabilidad, mirando con una mezcla de paciencia y compasión a la peli rojiza, que no supo cómo responder a la simple pregunta a la cual fue sometida. ¿En verdad necesitaba algo, o solo quería? Bueno, ella quería darse un baño tranquila, cambiarse de ropa, relajarse, comer algo decente y cosas así, que cualquier chica querría, pero no cambiaría eso por la compañía de esos hombres. Bien pueden ser los causantes de la muerte de sus padres, por no decir asesinos, pero sentía algo especial por esos samuráis, un lazo que no había hecho con nadie nunca, amistad. Trató de odiarlos, de ignorarlos, comprenderlos, ignorarlos otra vez, pero nada había funcionado, bueno, solo había logrado odiar a uno, al poseedor de la mirada ambarina, pero aun así no estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Por él sentía algo completamente diferente, que no podía expresar con simples palabras, y tampoco se devanaría los sesos intentando encontrar respuesta a tan trivial pregunta-_ ¿Viene sola, jovencita?-_ preguntó nuevamente la mujer, acercándose lentamente a Sakuno, con mirada maternal._

-Uh, etoo, no estoy sola.-_ dijo la fémina, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento alguno de sus acompañantes entrara, pero eso no sucedía._

-¿Y necesitas algo?-_ cuestionó la mujer, alisando su kimono con las manos. Ella era muy hermosa, a pesar de sus avanzados años, tenía los ojos verdes, muy claros y el cabello de un negro atrapante, sin una sola cana que delatara su verdadera edad. Sakuno la quedo mirando de reojo, pensando en la respuesta más indicada para aquella pregunta._

-La verdad no lo sé…-_ susurró la fémina, pero su voz fue silenciada por la abrupta entrada de del escuadrón Seigaku, aunque la mujer alcanzó a escuchar lo dicho por la peli rojiza y la quedó mirando con ternura. Momoshiro, el samurái que pasaba eternamente peleando con Kaidoh, poseedor de una mirada violeta y pelo siempre en punta, se abalanzó hacia la mujer infantilmente, preguntando por comida, algo muy importante para él._

-Heey heey, vieja, aquí tienen comida, ¿Verdad?-_ preguntó Momo, olvidando todo respeto hacia los mayores, aunque nunca era muy respetuoso que digamos. La mujer lo quedó mirando con una expresión severa, como esperando a que se retractara de sus palabras. "¿Vienen de improviso y comienzan a llamarme vieja? En este mundo ya nadie tiene modales" Pensó antes de responderle al hombre._

-Los irrespetuosos no son bien recibidos aquí, jovencito, es mejor que empieces a mostrar un poco de modales. Además, no se entra gritando a ninguna parte.-_ le reprendió la mujer de mirada verde, con tono severo. Momo quedó perplejo por la respuesta de la mujer, pero no dijo palabra alguna, solo se quedó mirando a su capitán, para que arreglara las cosas y no los terminaran echando del lugar. Este ni se inmutó, solo se acercó a la mujer y se disculpó brevemente._

-Gomenasai, señora, no se volverá a repetir. Si nos permite, nos gustaría alojarnos aquí.-_ dijo respetuosamente el capitán, inclinando levemente su cabeza, en señal de respeto. La mujer lo imitó, por pura cortesía y fue a buscar la lista de habitaciones disponibles._

-Como podrán ver, este no es un pueblo muy grande, pero son muchos los viajeros que pasan por aquí camino a las grandes ciudades. Este salón de té es la edificación más grande de por aquí, pero aun así tendrán que compartir habitaciones para que puedan alojarse todos aquí, claro que a la señorita la dejaremos en una habitación individual, a menos que esté casada con alguno de los jóvenes presentes, en ese caso puede compartir la habitación con él.-_ dijo la mujer mientras ojeaba la lista de alojados, viendo el número exacto de habitaciones libres que tenía. La peli rojiza se sonrojó al instante en que escuchó las palabras que dijo la mujer, comenzando a tartamudear incoherencias. Todos los de Seigaku comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia, incluso la mujer que los estaba atendiendo tuvo que contener la risa. Sakuno agachó la cabeza, apenada, tratando de ignorar las crecientes burlas de sus acompañantes. ¡Si hasta Tezuka y Ryoma, los más serios estaban riendo! Tenía unas ganas de salir corriendo y escapar de la vergüenza, pero era mejor no darles el gusto de verla huir. –_Señorita, mi hija tiene su misma edad, ella puede ayudarle a darse un baño y a quitarse esos harapos. Después de que se bañe, quiero hablar con usted.-_ le dijo a Sakuno y luego llamó a su hija, quien acompañó a la fémina hasta el cuarto de baño._

-Nos podría mostrar en donde están nuestras habitaciones y con quién las compartimos, si no es mucha molestia.-_ dijo Tezuka, con seriedad en la voz. Él nunca mostraba ningún sentimentalismo ni emoción con nadie, el único que le ganaba en frialdad era Ryoma, o mejor dicho, empataban._

-Ah, sí, déjeme ver… cada uno elija a su compañero de cuarto y le digo a alguna de mis empleadas que los acompañe a ellos, ahora, si me disculpan…-_ dijo antes de perderse dentro de la casa, yendo seguramente a ver como estaba la peli rojiza. Las parejas quedaron así: Tezuka tuvo el privilegio de quedar en una habitación individual; Kaidoh y Kawamura; Oishi y Eiji; Inui y Fuji; Momo y Ryoma. La empleada era una mujer muy joven y bella, que se presentó como Ayumi. Era muy agradable y comenzaron a platicar amigablemente._

-Ahora descansen un poco, por favor. Les avisaré cuando el baño esté listo y en cuanto quieran comer me avisan. En la tarde pueden venir a la tradicional ceremonia del té, realizada por la maestra Shizuka, y en la noche, en el salón principal siempre se presentan unas cuantas geishas. Están invitados. Espero disfruten su estadía, cualquier cosa me llaman.-_ dijo antes de irse. Las habitaciones no eran muy espaciosas, pero eran acogedoras y todas daban a un hermoso jardín japonés. Ryoma dejó sus pocas pertenencias en una esquina de la habitación y salió al jardín. En esa época del año los sakuras estaban en flor, dando a todo el lugar un aspecto muy romántico. Los pétalos caían como nieve color rosa, formando pequeños remolinos, hasta caer finalmente al suelo, formando una especie de alfombra natural._

En eso, el peli verde divisó a una hermosa y delicada fémina, que caminaba lentamente hasta uno de los centenarios árboles, atrapando uno de los pétalos voladores entre sus níveas manos, acercándolo hacia su boca, para besarlo suavemente, antes de dejarlo nuevamente libre, para que las corrientes de aire lo elevaran nuevamente. La peli rojiza llevaba un simple kimono rosado opaco, con detalles en un rosa un poco más fuerte, que combinaba perfectamente con sus orbes carmesí y la hacían parecer la materialización de la primavera, en todo su esplendor. La fémina se acercó al pequeño estanque y con suma lentitud comenzó a caminar por el puente que lo atravesaba, quedando justo en el medio.

El paso del tiempo se convirtió en algo sin importancia cuando la fémina se dio cuenta de la presencia de su espectador. Sus miradas se conectaron con sorpresa. El sonrojo comenzó a invadir el rostro femenino, en vez en el masculino había aparente indiferencia, aunque examinaba detenidamente los profundos orbes carmesí de la peli rojiza, como que fueran dos valiosos rubíes y él un experto en gemas preciosas. Los minutos fluían como el agua, el peli verde comenzó a acercarse a grandes zancadas a la fémina. Sin desconectar en ningún momento sus miradas Ryoma se posicionó frente a la delicada mujer, que era por lo menos veinte centímetros más baja que él. Sin tener poder ni conciencia sobre sus acciones, se inclinó lentamente, hasta quedar a la misma altura de Sakuno.

Y justo cuando sus parpados iban cerrándose y sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de juntarse, dolorosas imágenes invadieron la mente de la fémina. -Sus padres, sin vida, derrumbados penosamente en el piso, mientras la sangre fluía sin control alguno y junto a ellos un hombre blandiendo una ensangrentada katana, observando la escena con una expresión de completa frialdad. - No podía confiar en ellos, especialmente en él. Quién sabe qué atrocidades escondía el pasado de ese hombre, era mejor no descubrirlo. Se alejó torpemente, incluso casi cae de bruces al piso, aunque el peli verde no hizo ningún movimiento para detener la caída de la fémina, sino que la continuó mirando, sin decir palabra.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con prisa por níveas mejillas femeninas, mientras ella corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, escapando de sus deseos ocultos, escapando de la verdad escapando de… él. El samurái comenzó a maldecir en voz baja, mientras entraba nuevamente a su habitación. ¿Por qué iba a besar a esa mujer? La odiaba, o al menos eso creía, ya que por su culpa tuvieron que alejarse de su misión principal, que no era precisamente asesinar a un noble, sino que algo de mayor escala… ¿Qué había en la cabeza de su capitán para querer desviarse tanto de su misión por una simple mujer?

-Mada mada dane…-_ murmuró para sí mismo el samurái antes de cerrar el ventanal que separa el jardín con la habitación._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El día pasó muy rápido. Todos los hombres se dedicaron a descansar después de haber comido y dado un baño, excepto algunos como Fuji, que estuvo coqueteando con cada una de las empleadas que trabajaban en el salón de té, dejándolas cautivadas a todas. No lo hacía para buscar alguna relación, simplemente estaba aburrido y deseaba encontrar a la mujer ideal para pasar la noche, y después lo mejor, romperle el corazón y verla sufrir. Desde que tenía memoria le encantaba ver sufrir a las demás personas, pero su personalidad amable lo obligaba a mantener oculta esa parte de él mediante una inocente y seductora sonrisa. Otro que no se dedicó a descansar o relajarse en la tarde fue Eiji, que estuvo un momento en el jardín, también salió a cabalgar, ayudó en la cocina, en la limpieza, incluso estuvo jugando con una niña pequeña, que se había perdido.

Después del "inoportuno" encuentro con Ryoma en el jardín bajo los sakuras, Sakuno había ido a hablar con la mujer que los había recibido, que luego se había presentado como Kaede. Ambas estaban sentadas en un pequeño salón y acababan de presenciar una hermosa ceremonia del té, realizada por la maestra Shizuka. Ninguno de los samuráis se presentó, pero sí algunas de las féminas alojadas ahí, aunque no eran muchas. Generalmente eran hombres los que llegaban al salón de té, para descansar, a ver a las geishas o simplemente para salir un poco de la rutina, pero casi siempre eran viajeros, ya que el pueblo era demasiado pequeño. La primera en romper el silencio fue Kaede.

-¿Como me habías dicho que te llamabas?-_ preguntó Kaede, mirando fijamente a la peli rojiza._

-Ryuzaki Sakuno, Kaede-san.-_ dijo cortésmente la fémina, como lo hacía siempre cuando su padre la presentaba a algún extraño que pedía su mano en matrimonio, que siempre era unos 10 años mayor que ella. Su padre le había dicho en múltiples ocasiones que para el amor no hay edad, y eso era totalmente cierto, pero ella no amaba ni amaría a ninguno de los sujetos que les presentaba. Todos eran unos amargados que en lo único en que se fijaban para pedirle matrimonio era en el dinero de su familia y los contactos que su padre le podría dar… Los odiaba a cada uno de ellos y cada noche, después de que le presentaran a algún pretendiente, se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar._

-Sakuno-chan… hmn, tu apellido me parece familiar, pero no sé en donde lo habré escuchado antes. En fin, no te cité para que perdiéramos el tiempo, lo que quiero saber es que haces viajando con semejante grupo de hombre si no estás comprometida o casada con ninguno de ellos, y por lo visto no compartes lazos sanguíneos con ninguno tampoco. ¿Acaso te secuestraron? ¿O te gusta vivir… liberalmente?-_ Una pregunta difícil de responder… Meditó un momento cual era la respuesta que daría, ya que no estaba segura de que si la llevaban contra su voluntad o no, aunque estaba claro que ella no había elegido ese modo "liberal" de vida, como había dicho Kaede-san._

-No lo sé con certeza… pero, la historia es muy larga y prefiero no decirla.-_ dijo algo apenada la fémina, cabizbaja._

-No seas tímida, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar.-_ dijo la mujer, acercándose un poco más a la fémina, que había empezado débilmente su relato, con la voz algo más baja y entrecortada de lo normal, debido a las múltiples lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.-_ Que no te de miedo llorar, niña, los problemas hay que descargarlos, y para eso estoy yo aquí…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol ya se había ocultado hace un par de horas y la luna reinaba esplendorosa en el cielo, sin ninguna nube que tapara su hermosura. Muchos de los hombres alojados en la casa de té, incluido el escuadrón Seigaku entero, estaban esperando la pronta llegada de la geishas, esas damas de la noche que iban a entretenerlos y seducirlos, aunque no solo habían hombres esperando la llegada de tan codiciadas féminas, sino unos tímidos y dudosos orbes carmesí, pertenecientes a una joven mujer miraban expectantes la puerta por donde en cualquier momento entrarían unas hermosas mujeres a hipnotizar a los hombres con su belleza.

Quería ver cuán degradante era esa vida, y ver si la soportaría. Pero su desilusión al verlas entrar fue tal que no pudo contenerse a abrir la boca como una completa estúpida. Esperaba ver a un grupo de ninfas celestiales o algo así, pero… ¡Por favor! Hasta ella misma se encontraba más atractiva y nunca había sido vanidosa ni nada por el estilo. En verdad marcaban presencia y eran muy elegantes, pero de belleza natural… dejaban mucho que desear.

La más linda de ellas tres era también la más joven. Aparentaba unos 16 años de edad, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises, muy profundos, aunque su cara era un poco más redondeada de lo normal. Ella llevaba un kimono más extravagante, con mangas que llegaban hasta el piso y el obi* anudado más elaboradamente, luciendo llamativo. Una de ellas, con los ojos de un café muy oscuro fue la primera en romper el silencio, presentándose.

-Mi nombre es Mayuri y esta es mi nee-chan* Sayuri. Esta es su primera vez, trátennos bien. –_ dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, al igual que Sayuri y la otra geisha, que luego se presentó como Tatsuko._

Mayuri y Tatsuko aparentaban tener entre veintisiete y treinta años de edad. La primera tenía los ojos de un café muy oscuro y era muy delgada, más de los necesario y vestía un kimono poco ostentoso, con el obi anudado de una manera más simple que el de la maiko* y las mangas eran más cortas. Tatsuko tenía los ojos un poco más claros que los de Mayuri y se podía decir que era linda, pero no hermosa. Sus facciones eran desiguales. Vestía un kimono parecido al de Mayuri, pero en distintos colores. Tatsuko comenzó a tocar el shamisen* mientras Mayuri cantaba una melódica canción. La joven maiko bailaba al son de la música. Todos estaban mirando el espectáculo con gran atención, pero cierta fémina no despegaba su mirada ni un segundo de las artistas*.

La "belleza natural" no era, al parecer, uno de los puntos más importantes para ser una buena geisha, sino la hermosura y gracia con que demostraban sus talentos. Ella nunca podría ser ni la mitad de hábiles de lo que eran esas mujeres, de hecho era muy torpe. Aunque la obligaran a entrar a ese mundo nunca podría adaptarse, nunca. Apartó la vista de esas mujeres, que ahora estaban sirviéndole sake* a los hombres mediante cualquier escusa. Se levantó silenciosamente y murmuró dos palabras, que solo uno de los presentes logró escuchar, el poseedor de la calculadora mirada celeste.

-No podré…-_ y se fue sin llamar la atención de casi nadie, mejor dicho solo de uno, Fuji._

-Así que la mujer ya lo sabe.-_ susurró mientras se iba también del lugar, dejando desconcertados a todos los samuráis._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Atobe-sama, no a dicho ni una palabra desde que el Rikkaidai le informó de la… situación de Seigaku.-_ dijo un hombre vestido con un simple kimono azul, poco llamativo._

-Es que no lo puedo entender… para que tendrían esos perdedores una estúpida mujer, solo les traería problemas y tendrías que viajar más lento, además no se meterían por cuenta propia a los terrenos del Rikkaidai, no les gusta buscar pelea. Seguramente se desviaron de su camino principal y no trazaron bien un mapa… pero aun así. ¿Para qué lo habrían hecho? ¿Acaso esa mujer tendrá algo que ver?-_ dijo Atobe Keigo, un hombre muy joven, de unos veinticinco años de edad. Era uno de los hombres más poderosos de la época, poseyendo grandes cantidades de terrenos, dinero y gran poder político. Su ejército era uno de los más numerosos y poderosos, incluso tenía un escuadrón especial, en el que se encontraban sus más leales y hábiles guerreros. Dicho escuadrón recibía el nombre de Hyotei. _

Atobe era un hombre infinitamente guapo, con una abundante cabellera plateada, un cuerpo fornido y vestía un llamativo kimono color plata. Parecía un príncipe, o incluso un rey. Solo una mirada le bastaba para que cualquiera le obedeciera, sin siquiera tener que utilizar palabra. Aunque pese a su gran belleza y demás, se mantenía soltero y sin prontas intenciones de tener alguna relación, o mejor dicho compromiso con alguna mujer.

-Nunca pensé que dejarían que alguna fémina entorpeciera su vida, aunque podría ser la hermana o esposa de alguno de ellos.-_ le replicó su sirviente._

-Si ese fuera el caso no creo que la llevarían, son muchos los peligros que corre una simple mujer en estos tiempos…-_ murmuró Atobe, más para sí mismo.-_ Quiero que la Fudomine les siga el paso, para saber qué es lo que piensan hacer. Mándale un mensaje a Tachibana, y especifica que no se puede reusar. ¿Entendido?-_ le dijo a su sirviente, como una orden._

-Hai, Atobe-sama-_ dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, antes de abandonar el lugar._

-¿Qué planeas, Tezuka…?-_ murmuró Atobe, antes de irse a su habitación._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hace una hora aproximadamente que las geishas se habían ido y ya todos se encontraban en sus cuartos. Tezuka era el único de Seigaku que no tenía que compartir una habitación, por lo que disfrutaba del silencio para poder meditar, cosa que casi nunca podía hacer cuando estaba con sus ruidosos compañeros. De pronto un molesto ruido interrumpió su tranquilidad. Estaban llamando a la puerta.

-Tezuka, ábreme.-_ dijo Oishi al otro lado de la puerta. El capitán se acercó rápidamente a ella y dejó pasar al sub-capitán. Se quedaron un momento sin hablar, hasta que Oishi rompió el silencio que se había formado.-_ Tengo algo que preguntarte, Tezuka.-_ dijo serio._

-Pregunta.-_ le respondió cortante el capitán._

-Es que… no lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué te importa tanto esa mujer. Esta no es la primera vez que nos pasa algo como esto, pero ahora vas y te preocupas. No digo que esté mal, solo que… ¿Por qué ahora? Y ¿Por qué ella? Además teníamos algo bastante importante que hacer y nos estamos retrasando mucho por esto. Tú no eres así, Tezuka. ¿Pasó algo?-_ preguntó algo preocupado Oishi, mirando a su capitán._

-Eso no te incumbe… solo vete, ¿Si?-_ dijo Tezuka, con la voz algo melancólica. El nunca demostraba ningún tipo de emoción, por eso era tan extraño verlo así. Deprimido. Oishi se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos, para luego decir._

-Si me incumbe, que eso te quede claro.-_ dijo y después se fue. La habitación quedó en completo silencio. Tezuka se llevó una mano a su frente, recordando viejos tiempos, más que nada un hecho en particular que definió completamente la forma de vida y actitud de él. La razón por la cual había decidido llevar a esa mujer a Kioto y no abandonarla o simplemente asesinarla se encontraba en ese recuerdo, aunque no se lo diría a nadie. No quería que todo el mundo se enterara de sus debilidades._

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

Obi: Es como el cinturón o cinto que tienen los kimonos a la altura de la cintura. Las geishas más adultas y experimentadas lo anudan las simplemente, en vez las aprendices lo usan más llamativo.

Nee-chan: dice que es su hermana pequeña porque las geishas como que "apadrinan" a una aprendiz y le enseñan más profundamente su mundo.

Shamisen: Un instrumento tradicional japonés utilizado frecuentemente por las geishas.

Maiko: aprendiz de geisha o primeriza.

Artistas: les digo así porque, como explique en el capítulo anterior, las geishas son artistas (no putas) además la traducción de geisha, es artista.

Sake: licor de arroz tradicional en Japón.

**Hasta que lo terminé O.o a ver la hora… 0:54 de la noche mañana dormiré en clase x) pero espero que esta desvelación (si sé que no existe la palabra, pero me da por inventarlas a veces) haya valido la pena. En mi opinión, me gustó como quedó este capítulo, aunque me gustaría saber su opinión, para poder ir mejorando.**

**Creo que subo la conti el próximo fin de semana, aunque no estoy segura u.u… Ah, se me olvidaba. ¡Mil gracias por las reviews! Nunca pensé que llegaría a nueve comentarios en un capítulo. Si que motivan chicas. Y también gracias al grupo Panamore, me inspiró a escribir.**

**Cuídense y se le quiere un montón, Ja ne.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Rojo carmesí

Holaa! Cuanto tiempo verdad :$ lo siento, tuve unos cuantos problemitas, pero espero que disfruten del capítulo. Al final del capi escribí los motivos de mi demora, ahora lean y comenten n.n

_Prince of tennis no me pertenece, osino Ryoma le robaría un beso en el primer capi a Sakuno_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Rojo carmesí.<p>

Algunas veces abrir los ojos duele. Con el simple hecho de despertar uno está obligado a abandonar el mundo de ensueño al que solo se nos permite la entrada en las apacibles horas en que nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo, pero lamentablemente no es un mundo real.

En ese mundo no existen las preocupaciones ni los problemas, todo es sencillo y puede suceder lo que uno desee, o por lo menos es así la mayoría de las veces. Últimamente, la mujer de mirada carmesí tenía extraños y confusos sueños de los cuales no tenía control ni consciencia.

En esos sueños, o mejor dicho pesadillas, era perseguida por extrañas sombras que clamaban su nombre con una voz ahogada, casi en un susurro. Ella corría y corría, sin destino alguno, huyendo de esas aterrantes criaturas que amenazaban su integridad y justo cuando iba a ser alcanzada por aquellos seres, despertaba. Todas las noches era igual.

Esa mañana había amanecido radiante. La peli rojiza se incorporaba lentamente, algo confundida. Generalmente despertaba cansada y con frío en alguna tienda de campaña, pero esta vez se encontraba en un confortable futon, bajo techo. Una sensación de paz y tranquilidad reinaba en la habitación, pero de alguna manera eso llenaba de incertidumbre a la fémina.

-Ryuzaky-san, voy a pasar.- llamó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, antes de entrar en la habitación.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, dueña de unos expresivos ojos verdes, carnosos labios carmín y larga cabellera de un color negro azabache. Tanta perfección le causaba desconfianza, pero oprimió sus pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo unos regalos para usted.- agregó la morena con una radiante sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Está seguro, viejo? Hace muchos años que no tenemos contacto alguno con él, sin contar el hecho de que me odio.- dijo un joven hombre, de mirada ambarina penetrante y una sonrisa entre arrogante y divertida.

-¡Dirígete con más respeto hacia tu padre! Y no me importa el pasar del tiempo ni lo mucho que nos odie, es mi hijo. Además, si no lo encuentras tendrás que asumir el puesto de cabeza de familia a mi muerte.- dijo un hombre de aspecto descuidado. Junto a él se encontraban dos vistosas geishas, ataviadas en coloridos kimonos.

-Antes muerto. Casarme sería un desperdicio, dejaría a todas las otras mujeres sin oportunidad de tener un poco de mí.- dijo arrogantemente el hombre joven.

-Además es mi especialidad buscar personas.- agregó

-Solo no tardes demasiado. No tengo mucha paciencia.- dijo el sujeto de aspecto descuidado, bebiendo su sake de un solo trago.

El mayor iba vestido con un kimono informal, de sobrios tonos azules, mientras que el otro llevaba un kimono negro con detalles plateados que iba perfectamente con su arrogante personalidad, heredada de familia.

-Tranquilo, viejo. Yo traeré de vuelta a Chibisuke.- dijo riendo mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Maldito mocoso.- gruñó para si mismo el hombre de kimono oscuro, tomando otra copa de sake.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La joven de mirada carmesí iba cargada con tres kimonos y 1 yukata, además del kimono que llevaba puesto, todos regalados por Kaede, la dueña del lugar. Faltaban tan solo un par de minutos para las nueve de la mañana y todo Seigaku se estaba preparando para partir.

Oishi, al ver a la fémina con algunas dificultades para cargar las prendas se acercó a ayudarle, mientras Momoshiro, Inui, Fuji y Tezuka conversaban fuera del edificio, junto a sus caballos.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Fuji?- preguntó el capitán, con una expresión seria en su rostro, como era habitual en él.

-Claro que si.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- yo nunca me equivoco.- agregó dejando ver una fría mirada celeste.

-Shhhhh, eso no debería importar demasiado, además falta poco para llegar a nuestro destino y después de eso podremos liberarnos de esta carga.- dijo Kaido, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Callate mamushi.- gruñó Momo.- No pensé que fueras así.- agregó con falsa decepción en la voz.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Desde cuando nos preocupamos por las demás personas?- dijo Kaido frunciendo el seño.

-También me gustaría saber la respuesta a eso.- dijo Inui, rompiendo su silencio. Momo se quedó pensativo, sin responder.

-Dejen esta estúpida pelea.- ordenó con voz autoritaria el capitán.

-Haii.- dijeron todos al unísono, a excepción de Fuji.

-Capitán, ¿Cree que sería conveniente hablar de esto directamente con la mujer?- preguntó Fuji.

-Aun no es el momento. Ah! No la trates de "la mujer", tiene un nombre. Deberías decírselo también a Echizen.- dijo Tezuka, antes de montar en su caballo.- ¡Nos vamos!- agregó en un grito.

-¿De que hablaban?- preguntó Eiji montando de un salto en su caballo.

-Nada importante.- dijo Momo antes de montas su caballo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol ya estaba a escasos minutos de ocultarse, pero desde esa mañana el escuadrón Seigaku no se había detenido a descansar en ningún momento. Si bien la mayor parte del tiempo esos excéntricos samuráis se veían animados e incluso alegres, desde el medio día sus rostros lucían serios y alertas.

Para la fémina este extraño comportamiento de parte de sus acompañantes la llenaba de dudas, pero cada vez que intentó saber si algo les ocurría era ignorada. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un descortés "Cállate mujer". Después de eso dejó de insistir.

-¿Fuji-san va a regresar pronto?- preguntó la peli rojiza, soltando un poco el agarre con el que se mantenía firmemente sujeta a Momo.

Fuji hace aproximadamente una hora que se había separado del grupo sin decir palabra alguna, solo dedicándole una breve mirada a su capitán. Sakuno no sentía un interés especial por ese misterioso sujeto, pero se sentía incomoda con toda la situación en general, además le pareció le pareció una buena forma para romper el silencio.

-Cállate mujer.- soltó Ryoma sin siquiera mirar a la aludida, que frunció el seño al escuchar esas palabras.

-No es necesario hablarle así a una dama, Echizen.- dijo a su vez Oishi.

-¿No podemos descansar un poco? Me duele… hm, la entrepierna.- sijo la fémina, completamente sonrojada. Lo peor fue que Momo volteó la cabeza un momento y le dedicó una extraña mirada que la hizo ponerse alerta.

Nadie se dignó a contestarle, por lo que Sakuno tuvo que desistir nuevamente en su intento de recibir algo de información por parte de Seigaku. La luna ya se encontraba en el punto más alto cuando de improviso volvió Fuji, quién se acercó inmediatamente a su capitán.

-Capitán, todo está despejado. Al parecer esos idiotas por fin han comprendido que les es imposible alcanzarnos con caballos comunes y corrientes como los suyos, aunque son buenos para esconderse. No logré encontrarlos, o quizá los dejamos atrás hace mucho tiempo.- informó Fuji rápidamente, sin divagar en detalles.

-Entiendo. Acamparemos aquí, deténganse.- ordenó con su voz autoritaria, deteniéndose bruscamente, al igual que todos los otros.

Rápidamente desmontaron sus caballos y levantaron las tiendas en apenas un par de minutos. Eiji y Kaido se encargaron de hacer una fogata y recolectar agua. Fuji junto a Momo salieron a buscar algo para comer y el resto de los integrantes de Seigaku se encargó de diversas tareas. Sakuno fue la única que quedó sin hacer nada y de alguna manera se sentía impotente por eso.

Ella había intentado aceptar su nueva forma de vida, tratando de ver todo de la forma más positiva que le fuera posible, pero temía que sus días se transformaran en rutina, de la cual aunque quisiera no podría escapar. Lo único que hacía desde hace ya más de una semana era cabalgar la mayor parte del día, comer y dormir. Si no fuera por las infantiles payasadas de Eiji y las continuas peleas entre los miembros del grupo, su vida volvería a ser monótona.

De repente, al mirar a su alrededor notó que se encontraba sola y no parecía como que nadie estuviera cerca. Una sensación de inquietud y nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, haciéndola temblar involuntariamente. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba rápidamente a ella. Algo le decía que el que venía hacia ella no era de Seigaku, pero al mismo tiempo su intuición femenina no le anunciaba peligro y eso la desconcertaba.

Una silueta comenzó a divisarse a la distancia. Era al parecer un solo jinete, hombre y de cabellos rojos como la sangre. Al percatarse de la presencia de la fémina disminuyó un poco la velocidad, como dudando, pero sin detenerse. Cuando estaba a unos 40 metros, Sakuno se percató de que el hombre que se acercaba estaba mal herido, pues sangraba de diversas partes de su cuerpo. Casi sin pensarlo, le hizo señas al extraño para que se acercara y fue en busca de las medicinas y las vendas.

"Podré ser útil" pensó casi infantilmente la fémina, mientras se preparaba para recibir al pelirrojo que la miraba fijamente, incrédulo de sus actos. Apresuró un poco la marcha de su caballo y se detuvo junto a ella. De cerca se veía que ese sujeto estaba seriamente herido, incluso era un poco increíble que no callera desmayado a causa de las heridas y la pérdida de sangre. Sakuno se quedó mirándolo por un momento sin decir palabra alguna, antes de romper su silencio.

-E-eto, ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo con timidez la fémina al notar el gran atractivo físico del hombre que tenía al frente. A pesar de las heridas, se veía una permanente sonrisa infantil en su rostro, una mirada cálida y un cuerpo esbelto.

-He estado peor, te lo puedo asegurar.- dijo el pelirrojo, riendo levemente.- Aunque me siento algo cansado…- dijo en apenas un susurro antes de caer desmayado en el suelo.

-Hey, señor, resista por favor. ¿Puede escucharme? Heey!- decía desesperada la fémina, tratando por todos los medios que el hombre recuperara la consciencia.- ¿Y donde se metieron todos?- se preguntó a si misma, antes de comenzar a curar el cuerpo del hombre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Eiji, Oishi, desvíense tres kilómetros hacia la derecha y sigan derecho. Kaido, Momoshiro, hagan lo mismo hacia la derecha.- ordenó en un grito el capitán.

-¡Entendido!- respondieron los aludidos, separándose del grupo rápidamente.

-Inui, a cuanta distancia aproximas están los sujetos.- preguntó Tezuka en voz alta, mirando siempre hacia delante.

-No lo podría asegurar, pues le perdimos el rastro hace bastante, pero estimo que son 2 y entán ak norte en un radio de diez kilómetros.- respondió seriamente Inui.

-Maldición, nos estamos quedando atrás…- murmuró para si mismo el capitán, enfadado.

-Eto, Tezuka ¡-san, puede no ser el mejor momento, pero ¿Quién se quedó en el campamento con Ryuzaki-san?- preguntó Kawamura, acercándose a su capitán.

Por un par de segundos el único ruido que se escuchó fue el causado por el trote de los caballos. Tezuka, que parecía nunca perder la calma, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no salirse de sus casillas, pero le estaba costando demasiado.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó de repente Tezuka.- Echizen te devuelves, eres el más rápido.- ordenó a Ryoma, que no se lo esperaba venir. A veces su capitán era un poco impredecible.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacer de niñera?- bramó fastidiado el de mirada ambarina, pero al ver la gélida mirada de parte de su capitán, guardó sus comentarios y se puso en marcha de regreso al campamento.

-Deberías calmarte un poco, Tezuka-san.- dijo tranquilamente Fuji, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, aunque tampoco esperaba recibir una.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Tsk, ¿Qué estará pensando el capitán? Tener que devolverme para hacer de niñera de esa mocosa… Debí haber acabado con ella en cuanto la tuve en frente, ¡Pero no! Tezuka-san tuvo que interferir. No hay ningún sentido en llevarla a Kyoto si a fin de cuentas igual terminará siendo una puta o algo peor. ¡La odio! Pero ni siquiera se el motivo por el cual no puedo soportarla, simplemente me molesta mirarla. Quizá sea por su apariencia frágil y desprotegida, su personalidad tímida y sumisa, o que el color de su cabello y ojos son igual a la sangre. Esa debe ser la principal razón de que me desagrade el verla, o peor aun, sienta la necesidad de acercarme. Es cierto que con el tiempo que he pasado viendo sangre por todos lados y ya soy indiferente a ella, pero de alguna manera esa mujer tan común, simple y ordinaria me hace recordar eventos de mi pasado, que está manchado por todos lados con aquel maldito líquido carmín. En fin, el pasado es el pasado, no sirve de nada vivir atrapado en él, pero estoy seguro de una cosa, nunca soportaré a esa mujer"

Y Ryoma continuó cabalgando en silencio, sin detenerse y a una velocidad poco creíble a la vista de cualquier persona común. Sus cabellos se agitaban por el impacto del viento. Su mirada se había endurecido repentinamente y en sus orbes ámbares solo se percibía una fría determinación. En cuanto viera a la fémina de mirada carmesí, terminaría con su vida y así le quitaría una gran carga a todos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La fémina yacía sentada junto al pelirrojo, terminando de colocarle las vendas. Hace un par de minutos el sujeto había recobrado la consciencia y se presentó como Tooyama Kintarou. Parecía un sujeto muy amigable y gentil, pero al verlo llegar con tantas heridas, una katana al cinto y un arco y flechas en la montura de su caballo la peli rojiza no pudo pensar otra cosa que kintarou fuera un samurai, o incluso peor, enemigo de Seigaku. En ese caso habría sido inútil sanar sus herida, pues en menos de un parpadear alguno de ellos acabaría con su vida.

Trató de quitar esas ideas de su cabeza para atender bien al joven, aunque era la primera vez que colocaba vendas y era muy torpe con las manos. Le estaba por aplicar el último toque de desinfectante en una pequeña pero sangrante herida en la frente cuando los expresivos orbes dorados del pelirrojo llamaron su atención. Uno podía decir mucho de una persona con verla a los ojos, por lo que la fémina intentó descifrar el mensaje oculto que esos orbes contenían, pero en ellos solo logró ver una inocencia infantil manchada por un pasado oscuro, o al menos eso creía.

-Tienes lindos ojos.- bromeó el pelirrojo al notar la mirada fija de la fémina, que dio un respingo por la impresión.

-E-eto, arigato, Tooyama-san.- dijo Sakuno, sonrojándose un poco, agachando aun más la cabeza.

Kintarou la observó fijamente por unos momentos antes de hablar.- siempre tienes la mirada hacia abajo, como escondiéndote. Una chica tan linda como tú debería levantar el mentón orgullosa de si misma.

-No se si podría levantar la mirada delante de un hombre, así me educaron.- susurró algo avergonzada la fémina, aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Como quieras…- dijo el pelirrojo, sin fuerzas suficientes para insistir.

-Dime, Saku-chan.- agregó el pelirrojo, sacándole un gran sonrojo a la fémina.- Hay muchas tiendas de campaña, además están muy bien hechas y con tu poca destreza con las manos.- dijo señalando sus vendajes.- no creo que las hayas hecho tu. ¿Por qué estás sola ahora?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

-No se mueva, Tooyama-san, sus heridas se abrirán.- exclamó preocupara la fémina.

-Está bien. Pero con una condición. Llámame por mi nombre.- dijo volviendo a recostarse.

-Hai, Kintarou-kun.- añadió la fémina apenada.

-Y bien, me vas a responder o no. ¿Por qué una mujer tan joven y linda como tu está sola en un lugar tan peligroso como esta y en un campamento como para diez personas?- interrogó el pelirrojo con voz firme y decidida.

La peli rojiza no respondió de inmediato, pensando bien en cuales palabras escoger. Kintarou esperó pacientemente, mirándola a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna. El silencio se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo cuando Sakuno se dignó a hablar.

-Es… complicado.- susurró con voz desanimada, bajando aun más la cabeza, sin deseos de enfrentar la mirada de l joven recostado en el escuálido futon.

-Tengo algo de tiempo.- bromeó el pelirrojo, guiñando un ojo.

Dada la amabilidad del pelirrojo, ella se sintió en confianza y comenzó tímidamente a relatarle todo lo sucedido, aunque sin recaer en detalles, como que había sido Seigaku quien asesinara a sus padre o que pensaban convertirla en geisha.

-¿¡Y vives solamente con hombres!- preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo.

-Si, pero en realidad no son malas personas, además duermo siempre sola en esta tienda… bueno, excepto por una vez.- al decir eso, Kintarou la quedó mirando de manera extraña, que ella tardo en comprender.

-¡No es eso!- gritó de improviso la fémina, al notar el doble significado de sus propias palabras.- Y-yo no, no hmm, e-etoo.- comenzó a soltar la fémina, sonrojada a más no poder.

-No me tienes que explicar nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero no quiero que tengas ideas equivocadas, Kintarou-kun. Es que una mañana desperté y estaba a mi lado Eiji-san. Al principio me asusté un montón, pero luego me dijo que en la noche Ryoma-kun lo había echado de la tienda por "intento de asesinato" o algo así, y-y no sabía donde dormir. Fue solo eso, no pasó nada en absoluto.- sentenció la fémina, muy nerviosa.

-¿Y que podría haber pasado?- preguntó maliciosamente el pelirrojo, lanzándole una mirada libidinosa a la fémina. Acto seguido, esta se sonrojó tanto que bien podría haberse confundido con un tomate.

-Era una broma solamente.- agregó para que Sakuno se calmara.

.Ah, si.- dijo aun avergonzada.- voy a buscar un poco de agua, por favor, intente descansar un poco mientras tanto.- dijo levantándose de su lugar para salir de la tienda.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido y la temperatura comenzaba a decaer. Colocó unas ramas en la ya casi extinta fogata en un vano intento por avivarla, aunque terminó por darse por vencida. Suspiró agotada, levantando los brazos al cielo, en donde las estrellas brillaban espléndidas y la luna lucía majestuosa. Fantaseó un momento pensando que ella esa una de esas estrellas, hermosa e invencible, brillando orgullosa por su propia perfección.

Pero el sonido de los casco de un caballo acercándose la sacó de sus fantasías. Sus instintos le alertaron de un peligro inminente, que debía correr de inmediato, antes de que algo malo ocurriera, pero el terror la paralizó. "Alguno de Seigaku debe ser" se dijo a si misma, pero continuó en modo de alerta. De pronto el sonido se volvió más cercano y vio salir una sombra de entre los árboles. Al observarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de qie se trataba de Ryoma. Suspiró aliviada, pero sus instintos seguían insistiendo en que había peligro.

-Ryoma-kun…- susurró con una leve sonrisa, que desapareció bruscamente al ver al peli verde desmontar con su katana en la mano.

Carmesí. Ese color terrible nubló sus pensamientos, debilitando así su cuerpo. Ese hombre la mataría, de eso no había duda alguna. Las lágrimas fluían con prisa por las mejillas femeninas mientras se derrumbaba lentamente, cayendo de rodillas, solo esperando el corte que terminaría con su vida.

Desde el primer momento en que vio al sujeto de fría mirada ambarina, supo que él se encargaría de hacerla dar el último suspiro, por lo que se había obligado a odiarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacerlo. Ni cuando vio la sangre de sus padres fluir por la katana del frío hombre lo odió, solo pensó que su hora había llegado.

Ryoma solo se encontraba a un par de pasos de ella, con su katana en alto, mirándola con un profundo odio.

-Será rápido e indoloro si no te resistes mujer.- dijo con frialdad el peli verde.

-Por favor, ayúdeme a llegar rápido junto a mis padres.- susurró más resignada la peli rojiza.

-Eso haré.- dijo Ryoma, moviendo su katana.

La peli rojiza abrió los ojos, para que su último recuerdo fuera esa felina y fría mirada a la cual había terminado por acostumbrarse. "Nunca pude odiarte" fue lo último que pensó la fémina antes de que un profundo rojo cubriera su mirada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un peli verde de mirada confiada y orgullosa mantenía una conversación algo tensa con un sujeto de edad avanzada. Ambos se encontraban en un rincón apartado de un pequeño y desolado salón de té. El peli verde le indicó a la geisha que los acompañaba que le trajera un poco más de sake para poder tener privacidad con su acompañante.

-Imagino que viene por información, ¿No es así, Ryoga-san?- dijo el sujeto de cabello café y mirada oscura.

-¿A qué más podría ser? Según se esa es tu única utilidad.- dijo el peli verde con expresión arrogante.

-Veo que no ha cambiado en nada.- dijo riendo.- Solo ten claro que la información que necesites no te costará barato y ni pienses que te haré una rebaja.- agregó tomando un tono más serio.

-¿Por qué pensaría eso?- dijo Ryoga en su tono habitual.- pagaré lo que sea necesario mientras consigas rápido la información que necesito.- dijo adquiriendo también un tono más serio.

-Muy bien. Ahora dime que es lo que quieres que investigue.- dijo el hombre de mirada oscura.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano menor?- el otro sujeto asintió.- Quiero que lo localices, o al menos me des alguna pista que me ayude a encontrarlo. Tiene que ser pronto, ya sabes que no soy muy paciente.

-El joven Ryoma a sido el blanco de muchos en estos últimos meses, al igual que cualquier miembro de Seigaku, pero sin muy cuidadosos, no dejan pistas y permanecen en constante movimiento. Se sabe muy poco de ellos y será muy difícil conseguir información de ellos.- respondió el de mirada oscura.

-Eso significa que me costará más dinero.- dijo Ryoga sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Y que me tomará más tiempo.- agregó el otro hombre.

-Aoki-san, no estoy tan seguro de eso.- dijo Ryoga depositando una bolsa repleta de dinero sobre la mesa. Sorprendiendo al sujeto llamado Aoki.

-¿Servirá esto para apurar un poco su trabajo?- agregó el peli verde con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Claro que si.- sentenció Aoki, levantándose de la mesa, para irse.- me comunicaré con usted lo antes posible.- agregó antes de marcharse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una estrella, dos estrellas, tres estrellas, cuatro estrellas… hay tantas estrellas en el firmamento, demasiadas quizá. Atobe yacía recostado en el césped en completo silencio, sin moverse en lo más mínimo. Seguramente había tantas estrellas en ese cielo nocturno como brillantes monedas de oro en su bóveda u hombres bajo sus órdenes, pero a pesar de todo el poder que poseía nada estaba ocurriendo como deseaba.

"¿Qué interesa tener tanto oro como estrellas si no puedo tener las estrellas mismas? ¿De qué sirve tener tantos hombres bajo mi mando si no cumplen con mis objetivos? ¿Para qué tener un reloj si no se puede controlar el tiempo?" Pensaba el de cabellos color plata. Un hombre de aspecto joven que llevaba puesto un kimono azul oscuro se acercó ágilmente hacia el que estaba recostado en el césped y luego se reverenció y quedó de rodillas junto a él.

-Atobe-sama, traigo noticias.- Atobe hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que prosiguiera.- Un escuadrón de rastreo a estado a la siga de Seigaku durante todo el día, pero no han logrado establecer contacto. El último mensaje que mandaron llegó hace un par de minutos en manos del mensajero, que por milagro logró llegar, aunque se desplomó al llegar. En fin, dice lo siguiente.- saca un pergamino y comienza a leer.- "Seigaku notó nuestra presencia en cuanto iniciamos con la persecución. Nos ganan en número, pero aun así no se colocaron a la ofensiva hasta el anochecer. Nos tienen rodeado y no logramos verificar su destino".- El hombre volvió a enrollar el pergamino.

-Maldición…- Bufó en de cabellos plateados, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.- ¿Eso era todo?- Preguntó ya de pie, mirando hacia abajo a su sirviente.

-No, Atobe-sama, hay algo más.- Inquirió en hombre, aun arrodillado.- Nos hemos contactado con Tachibana-sama, y él…- empezó el sirviente.

-Ya era hora, ¿Y que respondió él?- agregó el de cabellos plateados.

-Eso puedo decírtelo yo.- Dijo un hombre de cabellos negros muy cortos, mientras caminaba con paso decidido hasta Atobe.- Puedes irte.- Agregó mirando al hombre que continuaba arrodillado, que se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-Tachibana, no recuerdo haberte invitado a venir. A sido muy osado por tu parte el venir sin previo aviso.- Dijo mirando al de cabello negro con desprecio y superioridad.

-Es mejor decir las cosas directamente a la cara, no lo crees, Atobe-sama, además tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- Dijo tranquilamente Tachibana, sin darle importancia a la prepotente actitud del de cabellos plateados, que continuaba mirándolo con desprecio.

-Yo no tengo nada que decirte, simplemente encuentra el paradero de Seigaku y me informas de sus acciones, ahora desaparece de mi vista.- Dijo dándole la espalda, sin intenciones de continuar con esa conversación que le parecía inútil.

-Estoy muy feliz de que Atobe-sama confíe tanto en mi escuadrón de rastreo, sin embargo no estamos hablando de un grupo cualquiera. Es bien sabido que Seigaku posee los mejores caballos, además nunca dejan pistas para poder rastrearlos. Necesitaré complementar mi equipo con algunos de tus mejores soldados para poder garantizar que tendré éxito en mi misión. Será más fácil que nos descubran de esa forma, pero si nos llegan a atacar lo mejor es que seamos más los que protejan el mensaje que será entrego a usted.- Explicó rápidamente el de pelo corto, mirando fijamente la espalda de Atobe, que continuaba sin mirar a Tachibana.

-Quiero ver los resultados pronto.- dijo Atoba, sin voltearse.

-Lo más rápido humanamente posible, señor.- Respondió Tachibana, con una media sonrisa, sabiendo de ante mano que esa respuesta no le agradaría a el de cabellos plateados.

-No es suficiente.- dijo volteándose para ve a los ojos a Tachibana.- Si para el amanecer no estás listo, correrá sangre.- Agregó, desafiante.

-No creo que las amenazas sean necesarias.- Atobe le lanzó una mirada envenenada.- Lo siento, lo siento. Iré a preparar mi equipo para que no haya ningún derramamiento de sangre innecesario.- Dijo el de cabello oscuro, yéndose.

El de cabellos color plata se recostó en el húmedo césped, solo que ahora su expresión había cambiado drásticamente. Su rostro, hace unos minutos serio e impaciente, lucía una sonrisa prepotente y triunfadora. "Quizá ahora el destino se ponga de mi lado", pensó estirando su mano hacia el cielo estrellado. "Derrotar a Tezuka sería tan gratificante como alcanzar a esas prepotentes estrellas".

Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar, revolviendo los largos cabellos plateados de Atobe, que se encontraban inusualmente sueltos, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban firmemente amarrados en una cola de caballo, que le daba un aspecto más maduro y refinado, aunque poco le importaban aquellos insignificantes detalles al arrogante hombre. "Yo soy perfecto".

Una estrella fugaz surcó repentinamente el cielo y el de cabellos color plata la siguió desinteresadamente con la mirada. No era tan estúpido como para creer que pidiendo un deseo sus planes se cumplirían. Se levanto de un salto, acomodó su kimono y se dirigió con mirada altiva a su mansión. Aun tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de irse a dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Tezuka-san, uno logró escapar.- Dijo con voz apesadumbrada Inui, cabisbajo, intentando evitar la mirada de su capitán.

Tezuka hoy estaba especialmente molesto. Gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, además si mirada era tan fría que daba miedo verlo a los ojos. Es verdad que los estuvieron siguiendo unos desconocidos durante todo el día, además uno logró escapar, probablemente para dar algún mensaje, pero aun así era poco común ese comportamiento en el capitán.

Probablemente lo que más influenció el humor de Tezuka fue la breve charla que tuvo con Oishi la noche anterior, despertando turbios recuerdos de su pasado, que preferiría olvidar, y lo dicho esa misma mañana por Fuji.

**FLASH BACK**

El de mirada celeste se acercó silenciosamente hacia su capitán, mientras en su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa para nada sincera, más bien parecía sádica o algo por el estilo, que no auguraba nada bueno. Tezuka se encontraba junto a su caballo, preparando las últimas cosas para partir.

-Tezuka-san, me he enterado de algo que podría interesarle.- Dijo Fuji, colocándose cerca de su capitán, aunque sin mirarlo a la cara.

A su vez Tezuka quedó un momento en silencio, observando fijamente a Fuji, como intentando adivinar sus intenciones. En habilidad para luchar, Fuji era casi tan fuerte como él, si es que no lo igualaba, pero su retorcida personalidad provocaba cierta desconfianza a las demás personas, por lo que era frecuentemente menospreciado.

Desde pequeño, a Fuji lo trataron como a un prodigio. Aprendió a caminar con apenas nueve meses y antes de cumplir los cuatro años disparó su primera flecha, dando justo en el blanco. Por mostrar tales habilidades, fue criado en un falso entorno de perfección, donde supuestamente todo era felicidad, por lo que siempre intentaba hacer que las personas a su alrededor sufrieran y así poder ver diferentes emociones, pero fingía ser como todos querían que fuese, un niño calmado y perfecto. Esto marcó un gran punto en su personalidad.

-¿Qué es?- dijo al fin Tezuka, con tomo impaciente, pero al mismo tiempo desinteresado.- Habla rápido.- Agregó al no obtener una respuesta inmediata.

-Es sobre nuestra pequeña amiga, la señorita Ryuzaki-san. Ella se enteró de una cosa que no debería haber escuchado aun.- dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa el de mirada color cielo.

-Y qué es lo que sucede con Ryuzaki-san? De que podría haberse ent…- Tezuka se detuvo de pronto, cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía Fuji. "Esto no puede estar pasando".- No me digas que…- Agregó, sin percatarse de que la conversación era atentamente escuchada por algunos otros miembros de Seigaku.

-Veo que lo comprendiste rápidamente. Como era de esperarse de Tezuka-san.- Dijo con una sonrisa aparentemente amable.- Esa mujer se dio cuenta desde un comienzo a donde nos dirigíamos y ayer pude comprobarlo.- Agregó con frialdad en la voz.

-Debe de ser un infierno para ella saber que cada vez se acerca un poco más a un cruel destino…- Dijo con voz desanimada Tezuka.

-Ya lo creo… aunque pero es morir, ¿No?- respondió Fuji, divertido con la idea.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tezuka dirigió su mirada al cielo, cuando un mal presentimiento lo invadió de improviso, provocándole un escalofrío. "Algo malo va a pasar". Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y gritó fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

-¡Nos devolvemos de inmediato! ¡Rápido!- Y echó a correr hacia su campamento, rogando que aun no fuera demasiado tarde, para lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo.

-¡Ya escucharon al capitán, en marcha!- gritó a su vez la mamá de Seigaku, siguiendo a Tezuka velozmente.

-¡Haii!- Gritaron todos los demás, también dirigiéndose hacia el campamento.

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, viéndolos pasa por entre árboles y arbustos, evadiendo obstáculos, con una velocidad y destreza increíbles. El mal presentimiento que había asaltado momentos antes a Tezuka, parecía haber invadido a todos los integrantes de Seigaku, que iban aumentando cada vez su velocidad.

Ninguno sabía con certeza de que se trataba ese presentimiento, esa angustia que sentían, pero ninguno tenía ni la menor idea de que solo unos cuantos kilómetros delante de ellos, la vida de la peli rojiza pendía de un delgado hilo y que probablemente lo lograran llegar a tiempo.

Esa magnífica noche estaba a punto de ser brutalmente manchada de sangre y los únicos testigos serían las estrellas, juzgando en silencio desde la amplitud del firmamento.

"Tengo que llegar pronto o nunca me lo perdonaré" pensó el capitán con evidente preocupación reflejada en el rostro, sin saber el por qué de ese sentimiento…

* * *

><p><strong>PERDON A TODAS! En serio, tuve muchos problemas. Se me rompió la pantalla de mi compu y me vi obligada a escribir esto en una libreta (si, a la antigua xD) En fin, espero que les haya agradado… ¿Les adelanto algo? Mejor que no jijijij. Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir la historia, los quiero un montón :D<strong>

**PD: Donde más escribo es en clase de historia :$**


End file.
